A vampire's life
by Mew SunsetStar
Summary: Hoshikuzu and Tsukiakari Mitsuki are two identical, mischievous, trouble making twins that just started attended Cross Academy. They're in the Day Class and are anti fangirls. There's one question though: are they REALLY human? OCxAido, and OCxShiki
1. Welcome to Cross Academy

**_Disclaimer: i don't own Vampire Knight. The people who created Vampire Knight do. If I did own it, Kuran would NOT marry Yuki! Here's the OC's names... _**

**_OC name meanings:  
Tsukiakari=moonlight  
Hoshikuzu=stardust_**

**_...I know, I chose some weird names for my OC's, so back to the fanfic..._**

* * *

_Normal Point of View_

A girl with snow white hair and grey eyes walked up to a castle like building and looked back at a car. It was her first day at Cross Academy, a private boarding school in Japan. The girl took her orange and yellow suit case and started to walk up the stairs. _'Why in the world is there so much stairs?!' _She ranted in her mind.

"Tsukiakari, wait up!" Another girl said, "I don't wanna be late for class!" The first girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her mirror twin, Hoshikuzu, was always late. It would take a miracle for her to not be late.

"Well, Hoshikuzu, we wouldn't be _late_ if you didn't bring so much plushies." Tsukiakari sighed. Her twin pouted and looked at the stairs. The twins bolted from the car and hurried up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, a man with straw colored hair, hazel eyes and glasses smiled at the twins.

"Oh, you must Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu Mitsuki! Welcome to Cross Academy!" He beamed, "I'm the headmaster, Kaien Cross." Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu nodded.

"So, this is our new school?" Hoshikuzu asked.

"Yep! I'll get you assigned to your classes and dorm! Would you like me to get your bags?"

"Yeah," Tsukiakari said in a monotone. Kaien-I mean Headmaster Cross-looked over his shoulder, and yelled, "Kiryu-kun! Please get miss Tsukiakari and miss Hoshikuzu's bags for me!" The silver haired boy glared at Headmaster Cross and did as told.

* * *

_**^-^~magical time skip with a Kawaii pic of Chibi Zero, Aidou and Shiki~ ^-^**_

After Zero had dragged the twins's luggage to their dorm room, he turned around to see a certain brunette. Narrowing her red eyes, she said, "Did you meet the transfer students yet?"

"Pfft. Met them? I had to carry their junk up here! I am not a butler, Yuki!" Zero snapped. Yuki stifled a laugh.

"Well, they can't be that bad." Yuki said.

"And, apparently, they're in the Day Class." Zero muttered. The two twins walked to Yuki and Zero, which caused Zero to mentally face palm.

"Hi I'm Tsukiakari!" Tsukiakari said.

"And I'm Hoshikuzu!" Hoshikuzu added.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yuki Cross and the guy over here is Zero Kiryu." Yuki chirped. Zero on the other hand, was glaring at the twins.

"Eep! Kiryu-" Hoshikuzu started in a frightened tone, and hid behind Yuki with Tsukiakari.

"-is SCARY!" Tsukiakari finished. Zero nodded silently. _'At least they won't bother me anymore,'_ He thought. Yuki sweat dropped at the two.

"Actually, he's not. He's just being a meanie." Yuki said. Zero rolled his eyes. The twins went into chibi-mode for a moment.

"It's not out fault we're attending school here. It was our parents' idea." The twins said monotonously.

"Stop talking in sync." Zero growled.

"We're twins. We can do whatever we want!" Hoshizuku and Tsukiakari replied, walking away. Zero face palmed again but that didn't stop Headmaster's laughter from being heard from down the hallway.

_Tsukiakari's Point of View_

I walked with my twin to our dorm to set up. Since we're twins, we have the special ability of confusing others into believing one twin is the other. We call it the "Which is Hoshikuzu game". To play it, me and Hoshikuzu have to have our hair in matching side ponytails, wear watching outfits and speak at the same time. Yep, it's VERY challenging to most people.

"Got any hair clips?" I asked Hoshikuzu. She shrugged and took out one of her many anime plushies. Plushies are cute. It's just a fact that everyone knows.

"Hey, Kaoru-kun, do you think we'll meet some celebrities?" She asked an plushy. It was a orange, dog plushy that was named after one of the twins from the anime Ouran High School Host Club.

"Where'd you pack Hikaru?" I said. She pointed to my suitcase to reveal another dog plushy, but in yellow. "Thanks, sis!" Then we put the plushies on our beds and finished unpacking.

Me and Hoshikuzu were wearing identical outfits, just in case we got the chance to play the "Which on is Hoshikuzu" game. A pair of blue jeans, a black hoodie and a blue scarf, with grey sneakers. Since my bangs get getting in my face, I put in a peace sign shaped hair pin. So did she.

We had to skip classes today and for the first round of chaos to create, me and my twin sis snuck into the Moon dormitories. All day class students are supposed to be in the Sun dorms, so we broke the rules. We break the rules ALOT.

_First up: how to the annoy the most popular kid in school. Preferably from the Night Class._

I checked my watch and shrugged. 12:34pm. That's when I heard some shouting and yelling.

"Idol-senpai!" Who names their kids IDOL?! Can these names get any worse?

"Hi, Wild-senpai!" I stand corrected...

"Kuran-senpai!"

"Ruka-chaaaan!" ...what's with these fanpeople?!

"Hey, get back to your dorms!" Kiryu-san bellowed. Said fanpeople bolted to the nearest building. I rolled my eyes and snuck into the classroom with my sis.

"What are you two doing here?" A calm voice said. I turned around to see a group of students dressed in white. I made a innocent face and looked at the ground, Hoshikuzu copying me.

"B-but w-we're new here, s-so we didn't k-know." I stuttered. Hoshikuzu nodded with fake fear in her voice. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes smiled at us.

"Ah, you must be the new girls, Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu Mitsuki." He bowed, "I am Takuma Ichijou. Welcome to the Night Class!"

"How'd you know-" I started.

"-our names?" Hoshikuzu finished. After we met all the Night Class students, we went back to our dorms to plot some trouble. It was getting pretty late out and we knew that Yuki would come and tell us it was curfew soon. By now we were in our pjs, matching of course. we wore some short sleeved orange night gowns with grey leggings.

"Hey, Tsuki-chan, what's wrong?" She asked, hugging Kaoru the orange plushy. Tsuki-chan is my nickname from Hoshishikuzu. I usually call her Hoshi-chan for short.

"Is the birthmark bothering you again?" She asked. I nodded. Me and Hoshi-chan have this birthmark in the shape of a bat (the animal, not a baseball bat) on our right shoulder and a matching one our left palm.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I feel like it's on _fire_. It's _burning_." Hoshi-chan looked worried.

"That's weird, it hasn't done that in two years." she said. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, I see you already unpacked. Do you want a map of the school?" Yuki asked.

"Not now. We're tired." I yawned.

"Okay. Well see you tomorrow, Tsukiakari-san and Hoshikuzu-chan."

"You can always call us Tsuki-chan and Hoshi-chan. No need for fancy talk." Me and Hoshi-chan said in unison.

_**^-^~magical time skip with a Kawaii pic of Chibi Rima **__**and Shiki~ ^-^**_

"WAKE UP!" A voice screeched. I opened one eye and groaned.

"Kiryu-kun, get out. Let me be for five more minutes. No, five more years." I mumbled, half awake.

"Told you she wouldn't wake up." Yuki's voice said. Then someone shook me lightly. "Hey, it's almost time for school, Tsuki-chan."

"She'll never wake up at that rate, idiot." Then someone ripped the peace sign printed blankets from my grip, sending me to fall on the floor.

"HEY!" I glared at the person.

"Zero! That's rude!" Yuki scolded.

"Oi!" Kiryu took Hoshikuzu's blanket and yanked it off the bed.

"What the heck?!" She whined, "I was TRYING to sleep here!" I nodded.

"Get dressed. Headmaster wants to see you." Zero ordered. Yuki shoved him out our room and after me and Hoshikuzu got ready for class, we talked with the headmaster. Then at noon, the fanpeople started their idiocy again and a boy with aqua eyes smirked at me.

"Hello, new girl." he beamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Which one are you talking to?" me and Hoshikuzu asked in unison. He pointed to me.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. so the question remains: Are Hoshikuzu and Tsukiakari human? And what was that mysterious birthmark they both have? You'll find out in the next chapter. **


	2. A trick of light

**_Welcome to Chapter two! I know, wow, two chapters in one day. We ALL know that I dont own Vampire Knight. I only own my devilish OC's. ;) Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

_normal Point of View_

Tsukiakari Mitsuki was _not_ happy. No trick could satisfy her need for chaos. Yes, she had a _need _for chaos. After all she was common trouble maker, so she craved to cause mischief. But right now, she had to deal with her worst enemy, her arch nemesis, her weakness: _homework. _

It was because of _one_ day-no, one _time-_ she fell asleep in class. Her thundercloud grey eyes scanned the paper in a hurry. She couldn't just sit around and do _homework._ She had a _life_. But anyways, she had to deal with homework. Her sister was already gone, so she was stuck, in her dorm. Alone.

She sighed in defeat. Science was just too complicated.

"Nee-chan, what's up?" Hoshikuzu beamed, walking in. The other twin sighed again. "Homework?" Tsukiakari only nodded, focusing most of her attention on the task at hand.

"I'm going to hang out with Yuki-chan, _Kay_?"

_"Hmm."_ Tsukiakari was paying zero attention to her sister. Hoshikuzu walked out to chat with Yuki. Scribbling down at lightning speed that Tsukiakari couldn't believe, she was done. She grinned weakly and looked at the window. The starry night sky and dim moonlight illuminated the room.

"Phew, that took forever," she yawned. She gazed out the window and saw someone that caught her attention.

_'Aidou? What is he doing out of class?'_ She pondered, _'Maybe he had to get something from his dorm.'_ Her white hair was down and her bangs were kept out of her face using black hair-clips.

Tsukiakari's curiosity would have to wait though, because sleep was more important. It was ten 'o clock, also known was "curfew". She yawned, hugged her dog plushy, Hikaru, and checked her answers, redoing them if she got them wrong. Despite her devilish antics, she was a perfectionist.

_'Not bad. I just need to study a bit more.' _She nodded sleepily to the thought. _'Maybe after class.' _Before she could even get to her hair-clips out of her hair, her birthmark burned again.

"Ow..." She winced, "Why-ow!" The strange bat marks started to glow bright red and she looked around. Her vision started to blur and the room started to spin. But a pair of ice blue eyes glistened through the blurriness.

* * *

_"Hoshikuzu-chan? Are you alright? _Looks like she's knocked out, Senri." A certain blue eyed blond vampire said as he looked at the unconscious girl. The two bat marks had stopped glowing by now. The mahogany haired boy only nodded.

"This is the wrong twin." Shiki murmured, "This is Tsukiakari-san." Aidou raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ can tell them apart?" Aidou asked. Shiki nodded again. "How?"

"Because, _Hoshikuzu-san_ is chatting with Yuki-chan." Shiki explained. Aidou sweat dropped. Shiki pushed some of her bangs out of Tsukikari's face. Tsukiakari started to wake up.

"Hello, _Tsuki-san_." Aidou said.

"Huh? W-who are you?" Tsukikari asked Shiki.

"Senri Shiki. Night Class." He said, fixing his gaze onto her eyes, "You are Mitsuki Tsukiakari, correct?" She nodded.

"Yeah- GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YA PERVES!" She yelled and pushed the two out of the dorm, "Go back to where you came from!"

"She's mean..." Aido pouted. Shiki sweat dropped and walked back to the Moon dorm. Aido ran after him.

"Stupid perves..." Tsukiakari sighed. "This is the _exact _reason I keep a slingshot in my suitcase all time."

**^_^~magical timeskip with Chibi Tsukiakari and Aidou~^_^**

_Tsukiakari's Point of View_

After class, I had to deal with the perves and fangirls. _Great. _I swear I am surrounded by lunatics. _Seriously._ I paid enough attention in class and the constant yelling was starting to make me deaf. So, I did what any reasonable, fifteen year old girl would do: get _revenge. _I smiled devilishly at Yuki and Zero, causing Zero to glare, Yuki to stare at me in confusion, and Hoshi-chan to devil smile too.

"Ready?" I asked my twin.

"Yup. I'm bored." she replied. Then we fixed our hair, (which was in side pigtails) put in our hair clips, and stood parallel beside each other.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked one of the fangirl.

"No, because Idol-senpai doesn't wait for anyone!" She scoffed. I quickly whipped up some tears and starting "tearing up". Yeah, it was a trick

"B-but, I thought maybe w-we could be f-friends!" I whimpered, looking down at the ground.

"Tsukiakari-chan, what's wrong?" a voice asked. It was Yuki.

"She wanted to play some stupid game." The fangirl glared at me. _'I guess bullies are in all schools.'_ I thought.

"Saaya made Tsukiakari-san _cry?!_ How cruel!" another girl gasped in shock. Someone put a hand on my shoulder. "Idol-senpaiiiiiii!" And here comes the Night Class.

"What's wrong, Tsuki?" a voice asked. I turned around to see none other than Hanabusa Aidou.

"Aidou...senpai?" I murmured. He smiled, and cupped my chin, making me gaze into those azure eyes of his.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, wiping away my tears with his thumb. I was speechless. I felt the heat rise up into my cheeks, and saw him smile turn into smirk.

"Aidou, it's time for class to start." A guy with brown hair said. Aidou let go of me.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," He replied. Then he turned to me, "See you later, Tsuki." He smiled, making me turn even redder. The second he left, people kept asking me questions.

"Are you dating Idol?!"

"How does he know your name?"

"Are you two a couple?"

Gah, so many questions! In a hurry, I ran away near a bunch of trees. Thats when my birthmark started to hurt again.

"Stupid bat mark." I growled under my breath, walking back to my dorm.

**^_^~magical timeskip with Chibi Zero and Yuki~^_^**

_Hoshikuzu's Point of View_

So, my sister and I went back to our dorm but we were bored. And _nobody_ wins when me and Tsuki-neechan are bored. Being the typical tricksters _we_ are, I had a idea. We decided to test if Yuki was a true friend: by playing the "Which one is Hoshikuzu game".

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!" I said excitedly, knocking on the door. Instead Sayori-san answered the door.

"Hello?" She said.

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for Yuki-chan." I replied.

"She's a prefect so she has to patrol on every night."

"My bad, sorry." I sweat dropped and left. But I was still bored so I listened to some music. The strange birthmarks (there's one on my shoulder and one on the palm of my hand) started glowing and it hurt. I felt like I was being electrocuted and then I swear I saw two purple eyes staring at me. I could even hear the voice of whoever owned those eyes.

_"Its pitiful that those two have to create so much chaos. They're_ demons_!"_

Somehow, the voice didn't sound...human. It was...also demonic. But I knew who they were talking about: me and Tsuki-neechan.

Teachers always called us that, _demons_. It gets old. It gets _annoying_. But right now, I just wanted to get back to my sister. Our parents were their for us, but they traveled a lot. Heck, they didn't even_ drive_ us to Cross Academy, our aunt Hanako did.

_"Shut up...we're human!"_ I hissed at the voice. The purple eyes disappeared into the darkness and I ran back to the Sun dorms.

* * *

_Normal Point of view _

Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu woke up the usual way: Zero and Yuki comes in, Zero yanks the blankets off their beds, they yell at him= the usual.

The two Mitsuki twins didn't mind _at all_. This _was_ their new routine now. Tsukiakari was fine with it for _now_. Sooner or later, she would have to get an alarm clock, possibly to throw at someone in case she had Zero wake her up. Or Shiki. Or _Aidou_. It was the middle of the night and for some reason, she couldn't sleep.

She heard someone knock on the window lightly and scoffed.

"What do you want?" She glowered. Aidou chuckled and ruffled her snowy hair.

"Your hair's soft," He said, dodging the question and continued to play with Tsukiakari's hair, "like a feather. No, even softer than that." She stared at him, beginning to grow tired.

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

"Got bored and wanted to see Tsuki, also known as _you_." He smiled. She threw a pillow at him and laughed. He frowned.

"Go away, you _perve_." She dead panned.

"I'm not a pervert!" He pouted.

"You snuck into my room in the middle of the night, so you are a perve and an idiot." She said. He rolled his eyes and jumped out the window. "Whoa! You suicidal or something?!"

"No. Just your knight in...uniform-ish armor." Aidou replied. She sweat dropped.

"You're insane, I'm going back to bed." she sighed and closed the window.

* * *

**I think it's kinda ironic that I was watching vampire knight and my cousins keep saying that vampires don't sparkle. The question still stands: are Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu human? Well, you'll have to find out in the next couple chapters. Make sure to review! **


	3. The Night Class secret revealed

**ok, in this chappie, I would like to give a shout out to zoey is the best mew mew for being my first reviewer! so, you're super awesome! XD also, Im trying to create some new OC's that might help explain Tsukiakari's and Hoshikuzu's past. i don't own Vampire Knight! **

* * *

_Aidou's Point of_ view

I just couldn't stop thinking about her. By "her", I mean _Tsukiakari Mitsuki_. She had snowy white hair and thundercloud grey eyes. She wasn't too pale but wasn't too tan either. For some reason, she thought I was a _stalker_, pervert and a idiot. But she doesn't know I'm a vampire. Yes, I am a _Vampire_, an _aristocrat_ vampire to be exact.

I can control ice and snow. She's a humans with no powers. Powerless...yet she has one power, which is tricking people. So, one day I was just walking by the day class girls, being drowned in attention, when _she _glares at me. I decided to see what the problem was and snuck up on her.

"Good afternoon, _Tsuki_. How's your sister, Hoshi?" I asked. She scoffed and her twin arrived.

"Don't call us by some nicknames like you know us." they said monotonously in unison. I only smiled and brought Tsuki's gaze up to mine.

"Oh, Tsuki, you _know _that you truly admire me," I smirked. She glared again. I ruffled her pure white hair, gaining some shocked looks. I like her hair. It reminds me of snow and white roses. The fangirls were insane.

"WHAT?!"

"Why her?!"

"Idol likes _her_?!"

"Stupid transfer student, stealing our Idol-senpai!" And all that other stuff. Geez, they're overreacting! I'm just trying to get Tsuki to be a fangirl...right?

_Tsukiakari's Point of view_

It's official: Aidou is trying to make me seem like a pest. If they want a pest, they should make up a company, an annoying jingle and a phone number called "1-800-PEST" so they could make money off of dealing with their fellow pests.

_'__Here comes another future worker at PestCo.' _I thought bitterly as Saaya grimaced at me.

"Are you going to talk to the future manager of PestCo? Because I'm not the bad guy here." I told Yuki. She just shrugged.

"PestCo?" Hoshi-chan sweat dropped.

"They think _I'm_ a pest when _they're_ the pests. Heck, there need to be an _exterminator_ because its a full on _invasion_." I sighed.

"Well, I can't argue about that." Hoshi-chan mumbled. We both nodded and walked to our dorm. Hoshikuzu looked a little depressed.

"Oi!" I poked her shoulder with a pencil. I kept doing this until she was fully annoyed.

"_What_?" She hissed.

"Wanna prank the Night Class?" I smirked. She nodded. We stealthily snuck out of the Dorm. Aidou was watching me, those azure eyes of his following my every move. He's like a _stalker_...

"Try manvueer No. 45." I ordered. Hoshi-chan nodded and took out a smoke bomb that she had in her purse. She tossed it and smoke erupted from it. Soon, almost everyone was lost in the fog.

"What the heck?!" Someone yelled.

"Hmm, this is perfect for a story!" Aren't there supposed to be geniuses or something here?! Because _that's_ what Headmaster said.

"Hmmm."

"Go!" Hoshi whispered. I sprinted to the hallway and headed for the Moon Dorms. The moon dorms look like some sort of mansion or castle. But Aidou was there. Great.

He was lying in the couch, watching some random anime. No, not just ANY anime. Ouran High School Host Club!

"Oh, Ouran Host Club! Outta the way!" I said and jumped into the couch. His azure eyes glistened in the light, almost like diamonds. It's kinda attracti-_**WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRANKS AM I THINKING?!** _I face palmed and looked at Aidou, who was now smirking.

"Well, _that _was dramatic." He smirked. "Did you hurt yourself?" I looked at my hand, which I cut by accident when I was running through the forest to go to the moon dorm.

"Yeah, why?" I raised an eyebrow. He took my wrist, and I swear I saw...fangs. His eyes turned crimson and I tried to escape. I couldn't.

"You should stop tempt me, Tsuki." He warned before biting my wrist.

"A-Aidou-senpai?! Idiot, let go!" I growled. Then he stopped, let me go, and pushed some of my hair to the side. "What are you doing?" I was frozen in shock when Aidou sunk his fangs into my neck. Ever been bitten by a vampire? Well it _hurts_, like getting cut by glass except alot worse. I suggest NOT getting a vampire to drink your blood.

I tried pushing him away but my attempts became weaker. He must of noticed because he removed his fangs and stared at me. _'Why the heck is everything so blurry?' _I thought.

"I drank too much." he murmured. I stared at him, speechless.

"Aidou-senpai..." I said weakly. That must of been when I blacked out..

_Aidou's Point of view_

After Tsuki fell asleep, I carried her to her dorm. Then I found Hoshi and told her Tsuki was already in her dorm. Ice formed around her window. Something strange happened. You see, Tsukiakari (I like calling her Tsuki) has this odd bat mark on her palm. It started to _glow_.

"Tsuki?" I whispered. The mark stopped glowing, and Tsuki started to wake up.

"Get out...of my room..stalker..." She mumbled and threw a blue dog plushy at me. I got hit in the face. I sighed and hugged her. "And, I won't...tell that you're...a vampire..."

"You won't, huh?" I murmured before smirking, "What's your blood type?"

"Type AB negative." She said. I nodded.

"That's rare apparently." I said softly, playing with her hair.

"Yeah..." She replied, sleepily. "You can drink my blood when you want, just don't drink too much. Got it?"

"Got it. Pinky promise?" I said. She pulled away, and started laughing. I pouted. "What's so funny?"

"You still do pinky promises! How old are you, ten?!"

"Shut up and promise." I growled. She sighed and promised. "Thanks." I quickly ruffled her hair (man, I love doing that!) and jumped out her window.

"Quit being so freaking suicidal!" She shouted. I sweat dropped and ran off.

_Normal Point of view_

"Huh? Aidou visited you?" Hoshikuzu asked. Tsukiakari nodded. "What he'd do?" Tsukiakari didn't say anything in reply.

"We talked." She half-lied. She had bandaged up her neck and hid it with a blanket._ 'it's a good thing my hair's long.'_ Tsukiakari thought.

"Okay, well goodnight." Hoshikuzu sighed and turned off the lights.

"Yeah, I guess." Tsukiakari murmured.

_**^_^~magical timeskip with Chibi Tsukiakari~^_^**_

"Stop trying to crush us!" Tsukiakari yelled as she tried to help Yuki fight off the sadistic fangirls.

"Tsuki-chan, you don't need to help."

"Yeah, I do. You were about to be crushed, Yuki-chan," Tsukiakari said in chibi mode. Yuki sweat dropped and then nodded.

"Move out of the way, you demon!" A girl shouted, referring to Tsukiakari.

"Like _you_ have room to talk." Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu replied in unison. The gates opened and Aidou appeared.

"Hello, ladies, you're all looking so adorable today!" He beamed. Tsukiakari face palmed and started to walk away.

"Aidou, don't follow me. I just have a headache from the pests yelling." She sighed. He sweat dropped.

"How'd you know that I was following you?" he asked. Tsukiakari shrugged.

"A lucky guess," she smiled playfully. "Go back to flirting with pests. They already hate me for supposedly 'stealing you'." He smirked.

"Then let's commit the ultimate crime: I'll steal your heart,and you'll steal mine!" He said happily. She sweat dropped.

"Baka." She dead panned and walked away. He grabbed her hand and said, "You still have a headache, right?" She nodded.

"I can fix that." He murmured and kissed her forehead. She knew she was blushing an he just smiled. He hugged the girl for the last time of the day and walked to class.

"Huh? My headache's gone." Tsukiakari mumbled. "Maybe, just maybe, Aidou's not that bad."

* * *

**so, did you guys figure out if Tsukiakari's human? Well, I'm still going to keep you guessing until the next couple chapters! Anyways, rate and review!**


	4. The deal

**This chapter is just written out of boredom...I don't own VK...Seriously, if I did, i would hang out with the Night Class and eat pocky! ^_^ Great, now I'm hungry for pocky...TO THE CANDY STORE!**

* * *

_Normal Point of View_

Tsukiakari was writing in her journal in class. She didn't pay attention to Zero's insults and was acting out of character. By that she was acting...different.

"I'm starting get worried about Nee-chan." Hoshikuzu said. "She's been a lot more quiet." Zero shrugged. Yuki started to poke Zero with a pencil in boredom.

"You're twins. Go talk." He replied and turned to Yuki, "And you, _quit poking_ me!" Yuki just kept poking him anyway. Hoshikuzu nodded and shook Tsukiakari's shoulder lightly.

"Neechan, what's wrong?" She asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Nothing." Tsukiakari sighed, "That Aidou guy is annoying me with every chance he gets." Hoshikuzu sweat dropped.

"What's with the bandage?" Yori asked. Tsukiakari's hand shot up to her neck, remembering the promise that had made with Aidou. _'They can't find out about it!'_ Tsukiakari thought. She laughed nervously.

"Oh, this? I was walking outside and got cut by a tree branch!" She lied. The class bell rang and she bolted outside.

_"Oh, now bow down to me!"_ a voice rang. She giggled as she took out her phone, the song "Daughter of Evil" playing. She started to sing quietly along it.

"Tsuki? You okay?" Aidou asked, appearing at her side. She became silent.

"What?! Oh sorry, I was just daydreaming," Tsukiakari said finally. He smirked.

"About _me_?" He asked.

"About you getting run over by a road roller." she dead panned.

"Wah! You're so mean, my little tsundere!" He pouted. She sweat dropped.

"I don't belong to anyone. And you are a perverted, moronic, vampire boy." She poked his shoulder.

"Wow, I am hurt, _Tsuki_." He said in mock shock. Then he played with a strand of her hair and got an idea.

"H-hey! What're you doing?" She growled as Aidou picked her up, bridal style.

"EH?!"

"She must be a witch or something! Idol-senpai only hangs out with her!"

"Baka transfer student!"

"How can you tell the difference between me and Hoshikuzu?" Tsukiakari asked bluntly.

"For starters, you're wearing a crescent moon necklace, and your eyes are a bit darker." He replied. _'I guess we're not exactly like mirror images.'_ Tsukiakari thought. "You're eyes are thundercloud grey. They remind me of a storm." Tsukiakari was sure she was practically redder than a tomato. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling.

_Tsukiakari's Point of view_

I couldn't look away from his azure eyes for some reason, and I sighed. It's like he _wants_ me not to have friends. I didn't even have any to begin with. Wait-there's Yuki. And Zero. So I do have friends. Yay!

"Put me down NOW." I said in a deathly calm voice. Aidou did as told, giving me the chance to escape.

"Hey, Yuki-chan! Zero-san! Wanna play a game?" me and hoshi asked in unison. Zero ignored us and Yuki walked to us.

"What game?"

"It's called 'Which one is Hoshikuzu-chan' game! You have to guess which one of us is Hoshi-chan and which one is Tsuki-chan!" we replied. Then me and Hoshi-chan switched places a couple times, and stood parallel to eachother.

"Alright! Which one is Hoshikuzu?"

"Are those twins playing a game?"

"Looks like fun!"

"Um...I got it!" Yuki pointed to me, "You are Tsuki-chan and-" She pointed to Hoshi-chan, "-You are Hoshi-chan!"

"She got-" Hoshi said in shock.

"-it right." I ended her sentence. "No ones ever been able to tell which is which." Then me and Hoshi smiled genuinely and glomped the poor prefect.

"Yay! You got it right! Now you can be our best friend!" me and Hoshi beamed. Yuki stared at us.

"Okay!" She smiled. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello, _Tsuki_." he said.

"Idol-senpai?" I wanted to face palm at that very moment, "I mean Aidou-senpai." I felt my face grow hot as he played with a strand of my white hair.

"Hmm? Oh, Tsuki you're blushing." he smiled and leaned in closer and said something quietly so I could only hear. "Do you really enjoy me drinking your blood?" I stood there, speechless and sighed. I glared, out my hand on my hip and acted like a true Himdere. _'Time to act like Rin in the Daughter of Evil!'_

"I am the daughter of Evil, and you are an insolent person." I said.

"Alright, Ōjo-sama!" He quickly bowed and walked to class. Well _that_ worked out perfectly, NOT.

* * *

**_^_^~magical timeskip with Chibi Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu~^_^_**

It was a bit after curfew and I knew Aidou was coming. Hoshi always chatted with Yuki-chan at nine and returned at ten fifty so I was good to go.

"Hey, Aidou." I said to the blonde. His eyes turned crimson red and I turned pale. Oh no, he's going to drink my blood again.

"W-whoa! Just h-hang on a minute! Just a single minute!" I whimpered, "I-I don't e-even recall making the deal!"

"You said I could drink your blood and you wouldn't tell that I was a vampire." He frowned, and held my chin in a soft yet firm hold. Those eyes, his _red_ eyes were hypnotizing. He smirked as I was stood there in a trance.

His fangs sunk deeply into my neck, and I winced. I guess no one else has been bitten by a vampire except for me. I sighed, feeling him drank greedily. _'He must of been really thirsty.'_ I thought.

My vision started to darken, and I weakly tugged hard on a strand of his hair. His fangs left my neck and I stumbled to my bed.

"I wish you were unlimited!" He whined, and got something from his pocket. "Here. You need it." He wrapped it carefully around me.

"What is it?" I asked, bandaging my neck up. Then I lied down, since my head was starting to spin.

"A scarf." he replied blankly. "It looks good on you." He sat on the other end of my bed. I mumbled a _"Thank you"_ and started to fall asleep. The song "Regret message" rang through the room.

"Goodnight, Tsuki." Aidou whispered and left.

_Hoshikuzu's Point of view_

"Bye bye, Yuki-chan!" I beamed and walked to my dorm. When I got there, Tsukiakaria-neechan was already asleep.

"Wow, was I out _that_ late?" I sweat dropped and shook Tsukiakari lightly. "Hey, nee-chan, you asleep?" Silence.

"I take that as a 'yes'." I sighed, and noticed something. My birthmark was glowing and so was Tsukiakari's.

**(flashback)**

_"As a vampire, I am afraid that Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu will be eventually sent out on Hunter missions." Mom said to aunt Haruhi._

_"Mommy? What's wrong?" Neechan yawned, "Where's daddy?" Mom looked out the window. I held onto Tsukiakari's hand tightly._

_"He's with Mr. Kiryu." she replied. "They're talking about how to keep you safe and Mr. Kiryu said that if you two are around aristocrat vampires, it'll help."_

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Beats me. Afterall, you and Tsukiakari aren't fully human. You're half Vampire."_

_**(flashback end)**_

I turned pale. We-me and Tsukiakari- are not _fully human?_ I gasped and tried to wake up Tsukiakari. Not possible. Not freaking possible!

"Nee-chan! Wake up!"

"No...I'm tired...go bother Yuki-chan..." She mumbled.

"NO TIME! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" I shouted, startling her. A vision of Shiki-senpai with red eyes appeared.

"What's with you?!" She said. "Calm down!"

_"But we'll be late-"_

"SHUT UP!" Tsukiakari growled, making me silent, "You okay?"

"I-I don't know." I replied. Tsukiakari threw a pillow at me, snapping me back into my senses. Oh, that flashback thing couldn't of been real...

"Go to bed, we have classes in the morning." She murmured.

* * *

_normal point of view__  
_

The morning came by in what felt like a second. In a flash, the twins were ready for class. Tsukiakari, though, had hoped that there was no school. Afterall, it _was_ friday. And...it was getting closer to her and Hoshikuzu's birthday.

"I wonder if Idol-senpai's okay..." Tsukiakari murmured. Then she blushed furiously, "What am I _thinking_?!"

"Tsukiakari? What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing!" she replied and walked out of the room. It was now part of her schedule to walk with Yuki in her opinion and now Yuki had called for something.

"Hey, Headmaster wants to ask you something." Yuki said suddenly. The two friends walked silently to the Headmaster's office. The minute the door was opened, the headmaster greeted Tsukiakari. Hoshikuzu was already in class with Yori.

"Miss Mitsuki, I have been observing you and you seem like the perfect school guardian." he began.

"What do you mean? I'm a trickster." Tsukiakari dead panned. Headmaster gave a slight nod, "And how can you tell I am Tsukiakari?"

"Because Hoshikuzu-san just headed to class, and her actions are a bit more childish." headmaster said, "Also, you wear a moon bracelet and she wears a star bracelet."

"Oh, that makes sense..." She sweat dropped. "So I'm a prefect now?"

"Yup! You can call me Dad or uncle!" Headmaster beamed.

* * *

**in the next chapter, it'll show Tsukiakari's adventures of being a Prefect! XD well, please rate and review!**


	5. The twins's birthday and Easter chapter!

**OK! We all know I don't own Vampire Knight right? Good. Ps, Easter is Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu's birthday! Happy Easter! XD oh and for now on I'm going to respond to reviews!**

_**Rika Megami- Thanks for reviewing! *strikes a heroic pose* I AM THE QUEEN OF FLUFF! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! Just kidding. cool pen name btw. :)**_

**Now, let the chappie begin! **

_normal point of view_

Now that Tsukiakari was a prefect, she could sneak out without getting in trouble. But today was also a Saturday and it was raining. So, she had to stay with the headmaster. It's not like she was in trouble.

She hated that it was raining, but it wasn't a bad thing either. This way, she could just relax and listen to the rain fall.

"Hi, Hime-chan~" Aidou's voice chimed. Tsukiakari muttered, _"Go away,"_ under her breath.

_Unfortunately_, fate had to play a joke on her. Usually _she's_ the one pulling tricks. Her new nickname "Princess" was one of them. She hugged her dog plushy tightly and sighed. Something _had_ to give. Her birthday was coming soon, no it was tomorrow and she was stuck, being a personal blood bank to Aidou Hanabusa, an Aristocrat vampire that has the ability to freeze anything.

It was because of making a deal: she has to keep the fact that he and the Night Class were vampires a total secret, and in return...she had to let Aidou drink her blood. It didn't take rocket science to figure out that she was unhappy with the deal. Besides, how in the world was _anyone _going to get used to getting their blood drained by a _Vampire_ on a daily basis?! No kidding, Aidou literally drank her blood _every single day._

"Honestly, I don't even see the point in you climbing into my room!" She glared at the blonde haired vampire boy. He pouted childishly.

"But we still have that deal!" He whined, crawling into the room.

"Whatever. Go away, Yuki-chan and Kiryu-san are going to kill you if they see you." She dead panned.

"But I'm hungry!"

"I am not a walking blood bank. Go eat some ramen." The girl said in chibi mode. Her dark grey eyes narrowed the minute she returned to normal and added in a monotone, "Services concerning you drinking my blood are closed up for the day. Please come again in a million years."

"WHAT?!" Aidou gasped. He face palmed and Tsukiakari rolled her eyes.

"You heard me-oh!" She saw her sister about to walk in and quickly shoved the vampire under the bed. "Hey sis." The other twin only blinked in reply, and shrugged.

"Hey Tsuki-chan!" She smiled and looked over at her sister. "Huh? So we're not playing the 'Which one is Hoshikuzu-chan' game today?" Tsukiakari shook her head "no" and stared out the window. To her surprise, frost started to form and she sighed. _'Stupid vampires...'_ She thought bitterly.

"What's with the neck bandage again?" Hoshikuzu asked curiously. Tsukiakari mentally face palmed. Her sister was too curious for her own good sometimes.

"Oh this? Tripped over a rock while patrolling." Tsukiakari whipped up a quick believable lie. It was true, even if she didn't get bitten by Aidou, she would get sometimes get injured by patrolling. Prefects, being well...prefects, had to patrol around the school at night.

"Well, see ya." Hoshikuzu nodded and walked out. Aidou clawed his way back up, slightly annoyed and tired from listening to the boring conversation. His azure eyes were tinted a crimson red.

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

"Aidou-senpai? What's wrong?" I asked. He was breathing a bit heavily, and his now crimson red eyes I had come used to, were locked onto my dull, thundercloud grey eyes. "It's okay if you're thirsty, just don't spill too much."

""I just wanted to see you, but now that you've brought it up..." He murmured. I stared at him as he brushed away some stray hairs from my face. Then he licked my neck, and bit down softly. _'Huh, at least he didn't try to bite too hard this time.' _I started to relax, and sighed after a while. Suddenly he removed his fangs and stared into my eyes as he licked my blood off his lips. It's kinda funny to watch actually.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" He asked, his azure eyes never leaving my gaze.

"I don't know." I shrugged. He bandaged up my neck again and hugged me tightly. "Let go, I don't like being coddled."

"No...let me stay like this...for a bit longer...please..." He mumbled. He eventually fell asleep, still holding me.

"He's heavy." I tried sitting up instead I got pinned to the bed. I tried pushing him off, but then, he hugged me. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Tsuki," He said, blushing, "I-I can explain!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." I replied, and he let go of me.

"I...just can't stop thinking about you. Will you hang out with me sometime?"

"Sure, I'll have to ask Headmaster Cross if there's any good ice cream places." I shrugged. He did an anime fall, but then smiled.

"Thanks." He replied and climbed out the window. There was an umbrella that wasn't mine on a tree branch. He grabbed it, and jumped out to get back to his dorm.

"Bye sis!" I said, "I'm going to hang out with a friend!" I flipped up the hood of my hoodie and walked outside. It was still raining.

"Tsuki, nice outfit." Aidou gave me a thumbs up. I wore a simple blue hoodie, grey shirt, a dark purple skirt, and blue high tops. Then he walked over and lowered my hoodie, and gazed into my eyes. He smiled.

"Yep, it's definitely you." He added.

"And you're an idiot-hey!" I yelped as he suddenly grabbed my hand and ran to the ice cream shop.

_**^_^~magical time skip with Chibi Tsukiakari~^_^**_

I couldn't believe I got dragged into this. We were at the ice cream parlor and he was smirking. I threw a icy glare and sighed. Since we ordered different kinds of ice cream, he decided to talk.

"So, what's it like having a twin?" He asked suddenly. I stared at him and took a bite of my cookie dough ice cream. Yeah, I ordered the kind with chocolate chip cookie dough, so what?

"Well, basically if you're like me, the older twin, then you have to look out for your twin. Besides, me and Hoshikuzu didn't have much friends until we came to the academy."

"Really?" He said, and pointed to his chocolate ice cream, "And I never knew you liked cookie dough. I thought you were more of a vanilla or strawberry type girl."

"Nope." I said, shrugging, "Cookie dough is _way_ better." He just smiled in reply.

"I guess you're right." he replied. We just talked and ate some ice cream.

"So, what's it like being an only child?" I asked.

"I actually have three little sisters." He laughed. I smiled.

"Cool. Never knew you were an 'Oniisan' this whole time." I joked. He looked at me and grinned.

"Well _now_ you do." He said. I guess this is the only normal conversation I've ever had with Aidou. Oh well. That's until he stole a bite of my ice cream.

_"HEY!"_ I growled.

"Wow, you _really_ are right. Cookie dough is sweet." He teased. I pouted and watched someone walk in.

"Hey, Tsuki!" Aidou's voice rang out.

"What?" I asked.

"Here." He leaned in closer, and handed me another spoon, "I took your ice cream so you could take mine." I raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks."

"Aww! You're so mean, my hime!" If this is what a NORMAL conversation with him is like, then I might as well pull out my phone and play the song "Acute" by Hatsune Miku, Kaito, and Megurine Luka. I did just that.

"Whatcha listening to?" He asked.

"'Acute' by Vocaloid. It's awesome." I replied.

"Ah, it's about a twisted love triangle. If it were me and you, then who would be the third person?" He said, "Because I don't see anyone trying to sabotage the deal except for this aristocrat vampire girl named Akane." There was a awkward silence. Then we payed for our ice cream. We walked together to the academy. But I'm confused: why does my heart beat faster when I'm with him?

_Normal Point of view_

The rain had stopped and by the time Headmaster Cross could get out his cat apron, Tsukiakari was already in her dorm.

"Tomorrow's Easter, and my birthday." She mumbled before she fell asleep. The next day, she walked to the Headmaster's office for breakfast. She wore her favorite pjs, which were lilac with silver crescent moon designs. While her sister waled with her, wearing similar pjs but with star designs.

_**"SURPRISE!"**_

"Huh?" The twins said in response. Yuki, Headmaster, Aidou, Shiki and a couple more students appeared.

"Happy birthday, my hime-sama!" Aidou beamed, hugging Tsukiakari.

"Thanks, Aidou." she murmured, blushing.

"Aww! Smile for the camera!" Headmaster said, taking a couple pictures.

"Thanks, Dad!" Hoshikuzu gave him a thumbs up.

"No prob!" Headmaster replied. The twins had a funtime, and Shiki started daydreaming.

"Shiki-senpai?" Hoshikuzu said.

"Hoshikuzu-san, you can call me Shiki. All my friends do."

"Ok, Shiki! What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. After a while, the party ended and Aidou was still in the headmaster's office. He held a small silver box in his hands as Hoshikuzu and Tsukiakari talked with Yuki.

"Tsuki, please accept this!" He handed the small box to her, while blushing. She stared at him and opened the present. It was a simple silver crsecent moon shade necklace.

"Thanks, Aidou!" She beamed, and put on the necklace. He smiled at her.

"You're welcome!"

The minute Aidou left the party, he noticed something. He turned to Shiki and sighed.

"Shiki?" Aidou said.

"Hmm?" Shiki replied eating some pocky.

"I think I'm in love with Tsukiakari." Aidou confessed.

* * *

**well, NOW we know that Aidou likes Tsukiakari! XD happy Easter, and rate and review!**


	6. The night of dance

**In this chapter, I'm throwing Maria into the story! To the reviews!**

**_Rika Megami-I know right? It took FOREVER for him to admit it. And Tsukiakari likes Aidou too, she just doesn't realize it. XD and ps, your penname's your cosplay name? Cool! And Shiki will be in this chapter more often!_**

** Anyways, I DONT own Vampire Knight in any way. Back to the fanfic! Sorry if Shiki seems a little OOC.**

* * *

_Normal Point of view_

Tsukiakari walked to the headmaster's office, wearing her Day Class uniform and prefect badge. Her shoulder length white hair was in a side ponytail, like usual and she also wore her new crescent moon necklace, which was hidden by her collar. The so called "class demon" was a school guardian, or "prefect".

She opened the door, completely silent. As a prefect, she had to expect the unexpected and-

_**"TSUKI-CHAAAN!"**_ And expect a certain headmaster to be there to try and glomp her. Luckily for her and _unluckily_ for Headmaster Cross, she dodged the hug attack, resulting in him to face plant.

"Headmaster, I don't think trying to hug me like that is going to work." She said, sweat dropping.

"It's okay!" Headmaster replied, getting up. "But there will be a new student coming by tonight. You and Yuki will have to show her around." She nodded and turned around to see Yuki.

"Hiya, Tsuki-chan!" Yuki laughed nervously, "You won't believe how many Day Class students are excited for the school dance." Tsukiakari rolled her eyes.

"If we don't get them under control soon, we might as well cancel the event." Zero walked in, and sighed.

"I agree. They're WAY too wild. Even though I'm a prankster, I can't just let these idiots run around, yelling like wild animals!" Tsukiakari said, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Well, do everything in your power to protect the Night Class's secret." Headmaster stated. The prefects nodded in unison. "I'm depending on you all."

_**^-^~magical timeskip with chibi Tsukiakari, Zero and Yuki~^-^**_

"Stand back!" Yuki ordered the Day Class students.

"Get out of the way, prefects!" Saaya growled. More shouts were heard. Tsukiakari glared. She had _enough_ of this.

"Its the disciplinary committee's job to keep you pests in check! So, if you WANT to have a school dance with the Night Class, I suggest you shut up NOW!" Tsukiakari yelled, getting knocked over by the Day Class students. She sighed in defeat.

"Tsuki? What's wrong?" A voice chimed.

"Nothing." She murmured. "Why're you here, Aidou?" Aidou grinned and helped her up,

"Because I can! Besides, aren't you excited for the dance?" He beamed.

"Sorta. Who are you asking to the dance?" She asked.

"You." He said. She stared at him blankly, "Will you accompany me to the dance?"

"Sure but just as friends." She shrugged and walked off to deal with the fangirls.

"_Friends, huh_?" He sighed.

"Hanabusa-senpai," a voice said, "It's time for class to start." Her turned around and saw a girl with long crimson red hair and gold eyes.

"Okay, Akane." he nodded and walked to class. Using his powers, he created a rose out of ice when he walked in class.

* * *

_Tsukiakari's Point of view_

I walked to the Headmaster's office to meet the new kid. The minute I stepped into the office, I saw a girl with pale violet hair. I'm guessing she's the new student.

"Hi, I'm Tsukiakari Mitsuki, and I'll be showing you around campus." I smiled kindly.

"Hey, my name is Yuki Cross! I will also be showing you around campus."

"Wow, such a healthy person..." What do I look like, vampire food?! I am NOT vampire food and I never will be! Even if I am a walking blood bank for Aidou!

"HEY! At this academy, that is taboo!"

We walked around the school, and approached the Night Class, which was in the classroom.

"Well, good luck!" I beamed. She stared at me and Yuki. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"A weak vampire like me will surely be ignored." She murmured.

"No, the Night Class students are good people." Yuki replied. That's when Maria hugged us.

"You know, I really like girls like you two. Determined, kind," then she turned to me, "And a trickster."

"Later!" She waved and skipped to class. I walked to my dorm, ready to go to bed.

"Alright! Time to hit the hay! I am exhausted." I sighed.

"Nope! You have to patrol!" Yuki grabbed my hand.

"Screw patrolling...I need a break." I groaned and walked in.

"Fine." Yuki pouted. I closed the door and noticed that my window was open. I went over to close it. The next day, we had to do a test.

"I forgot to study! What about you?"

"Me too! Then again, Yuu-senpai is dreamy!" Yuu-senpai? Oh yeah, another vampire...

"Idol-senpai is going to dance with ME!"

I threw a quick glare at whoever said that. Aidou already asked ME. Not any of the pests. Just-omigod I'm going insane...

"Tsukiakari-san already got asked out by Idol. I saw," Yori said. I mentally face palmed.

"EHHH?!"

"WHY _HER_?!" I am starting to see WHY some people are in mental institutions: because they've met these fangirls.

"DEMON!" A girl screeched at me.

* * *

**_^-^~Magical timeskip with Chibi Shiki and Hoshikuzu~^-^_**

_Hoshikuzu's Point of view _

"Hey, Hoshikuzu-san." Shiki said. He seemed to be kinda bored...like when me and sis have to go to class. Besides, Tsukiakari is a prefect now, so I can't blame her.

"Hey Shiki! What's up?" I said. _'Why the heck am I so nervous?'_

"Nothing. Do you want to go to the school dance with me?" He asked. I bet I was red as a freakin tomato...

"S-sure!" I stuttered. He smiled faintly and ruffled my hair.

"That's good. See you around, Hoshi." He said.

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

"Tsuki, Yuki and Hoshi, I have two packages for you guys!"

"Really?" Me and Hoshikuzu said in unison. Yori handed us two white boxes, and gave Yuki a white box too. I opened it and saw the tag, with a name carelessly scrawled on it. _Aidou Hanabusa. _

I took a deep breath and opened the box. In the box was a beautiful red dress. It was adorned with white and black roses at the part where the skirt and top meet, and a pair of fingerless lace gloves. I love the colors red, grey and light blue.

"Whoa." I breathed.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Yuki gasped.

"Hoshikuzu, open yours next!"

"Okay!" She said. Her dress suited her perfectly. Bubblegum pink, frilly, and adorable. Yuki just got a long sleeved dress.

"Ok. Time to get ready for the dance!"

After ten minutes of getting dressed, TRYING to get Hoshikuzu to stay calm (We had to bribe her with pocky), and fixing our hair, we walked out to the dance. Keeping our stylish stance, we walked and talked.

"Awww! My daughters look so cute!" Headmaster beamed. My hair was in its usual side ponytail while Yori's and Hoshi's were braided.

Now that I was wearing the dress, I felt a bit more confident. It had short sleeves and a collar that helped hide the bite marks. And I wore dark red boots with black laces to complete the outfit.

"Tsuki," Aidou greeted, "May I have this dance?" I nodded. We started to waltz, which is weird because I don't even know how to waltz.

"See? You're not doing that bad." He commented as we danced. I knew I was blushing. _'Why am I blushing so much?'_ I wondered, _'Could it be possible that I'm falling for Aidou?'_

We kept dancing, and I looked over Aidou's shoulder to see Hoshi, dancing with Shiki.

* * *

_Hoshikuzu's Point of view_

Wow. I never knew Shiki was such a good dancer. I didn't even _know_ I could do the waltz. I just thought he would dance with Rima. I saw Tsukiakari dancing with Aidou-senpai and stifled a laugh. She was blushing like crazy.

"So, what's your life like?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a only child, and I like pocky, and I have a career in modeling. You?"

"I'm the younger twin, I also like pocky, and I'm trying to be a actress." I replied. I swear I saw a faint smile appear on Shiki's face.

"Ok. What's your fave book?"

"Too easy. Harry Potter. You?"

"Ah, that's _way_ too easy. The Harry Potter series. Favorite character?" He asked, his ice blue eyes never leaving my grey eyes.

"Ginny. She's cool." I beamed.

"I think Ron's hilarious." He said.

"Um. Ok, let's see. Favorite hobby?"

"Taking naps during class." He laughed a bit. I nodded and we kept dancing. That's when Yuki came running and I almost fell. "Whoa!" He caught me just in time. Before the dance ended, Shiki gave me a star necklace.

"Thank you, Shiki." I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek before leaving with my sister.

* * *

_Shiki's Point of view_

Did she just...Why did she...What the..._WHAT THE FUDGE JUST HAPPENED?!_ I turned almost as red as my hair, as if that's even possible.

"Yo, Shiki! It's time to go to class!" Aidou's voice rang. I nodded and walked to class. I don't think Hoshikuzu-san is a prefect... But then again, Aidou is head over heels for Tsukiakari-san.

I cannot believe Hoshikuzu kissed me...

I have never blushed this much in my life. I looked at the box of pocky I had and frowned.

But, what I really can't believe Aidou stole the rest of my freakin pocky!

_"AIDOOOOU!"_ I shouted at the top of my lungs. Well, not really, I just shouted.

"Sorry!" Aidou bolted and I saw Tsukiakari-back in prefect mode- get picked up by him.

_**"PUT ME DOWN, YOU PERVERT!"**_ You could probably hear her voice from New York City.

"NEVER!" Sometimes Aidou's smart. Other times he's not. Its hard to keep up. I face palmed.

"Time for class." I murmured and walked ALONE to class. Aidou was too busy harassing the poor prefect. I feel bad for all the prefects, having to deal with AIDOU, and those fangirls that trample them. Yes, Day class students try to crush the School Guardians.

"Hey Shiki!" Takuma beamed, "Heard you got a crush on Hoshikuzu-chan~." I once again turned almost as red as my hair.

"S-Shut up!" I denied it but it's true. I _do_ have a crush on her. I looked out the window and sighed. _'Stars...just like Hoshikuzu... It is right in her name.'_ I thought.

"Really?! Shiki has a crush?"

"Aidou has one too." Rima said, munching on some pocky.

"REALLY? Who?" Akane (some vampire girl who likes Aidou) looked around frantically. "I'll kill them! Idol belongs to me and only me!" Did I ever mention she's a _Yandere_? Yes? No? Well, now you know. Great, I rhymed. I'm a poet and I don't know it. Yep and I did it again.

_"I don't belong to you, Akane!"_ Aidou bellowed. I cringed at the volume of his voice.

"If I can't have you, then...no one can!" Then she stormed off. She'll cool down eventually, she's had these tantrums before.

You know, something about Hoshi (that's my nickname for her) that seems familiar. Her surname. It's heard in some legends, about a Hunter and a aristocrat vampire family. They had the same surname. They were considered legends.

"Why?" You ask, because the legend states that the family also had twins. Twin girls with snow white hair and grey eyes. But they lost their memory.

* * *

**Im pretty sure Akane is going to stir up even MORE trouble. So, will she succeed? Or...will some force protect the Mitsuki twins from her chaotic (and possibly psychopathic) decisions? And is this "legend" actually the twins's past? You'll find out in the next chapter. **


	7. Batwings and a legend come true

**So, in this chapter Maria is NO LONGER POSSESSED BY SHIZUKA, ok? I prefer to have the non possessed version of Maria because she's pretty cool in my opinion. But...some MAJOR and MINOR chiz is goin down in this chapter. Cuz that's how I roll. XD**

**To the review corner!**

_**Rika Megami-you're right! Akane's needs to realize she needs to chill out and not try to kill Tsukiakari. Besides that legend thingy in the last chapter might help!**_

**I don't own Vampire knight. **

* * *

_Shiki's Point of view_

Me and Rima have two things in common: pocky and modeling. What do me and Hoshi have in common? _Simple_. Harry Potter, pocky, acting, taking naps during class, not liking Yagari (our teacher) and also, _reading_. Yeah, I like to read. Don't judge.

But right now, I had to deal with Akane, who was currently looking through the library. And _unfortunately_, she was looking quite...insane today.

"Oh, hello Shiki-san," she flashed a wicked smile, "Do you know where the cook books are? I need some poisons." I sweat dropped.

"_Why_?" I asked.

"To destroy a puppet. You see, there's a puppet with no puppet master, so I am simply cutting off the it 's strings." She explained, her smile growing creepier. With every word she said, I was getting even more desperate to tell Tsukiakari and Aidou.

I ran to Aidou and told him everything. No, I am **not** a snitch. It's just that if Tsukiakari dies by the hand of Akane, then Hoshi will be depressed and Aidou would kill her.

"I have to warn Tsuki!" Aidou said frantically and sprinted to the sun dorms. I'm a good friend, _aren't_ I? I walked to my dorm and checked my phone. It looks like it's going to rain.

Just as I predicted, the sky had turned to a thundercloud grey, lightning streaked the sky and raindrops poured down. Wow, talk about a storm.

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

I hate the rain. Yup, I said it. _Seriously_, I cant ever study with the rain pounding against my window! Wouldn't you agree if you made a deal with a vampire pervert like I did? I already had a headache from the fangirls, and NOW I have to deal with the rain.

I recently got an antivampire weapon to which I _will_ use against Aidou if he sneaks into my room again. It's a basically a collapsible bo staff. Yuki had one too, except mine is a light silver.

I call it "Astra". Mainly because it means something that has to do with stars. My mom loves everything that has to do with astronomy. That's why me and Hoshikuzu's names are so strange...and star related. But I think it's kind of cool too.

Maybe that's why Aidou calls me "Tsuki" and gave me that necklace for my sixteenth birthday...

.

.

.

_'Why does my heart race when I think about him?' _I pondered. I sighed, and walked to the window.

"Maybe I should just take a catnap..." I murmured. Before I could, someone was at my window. "Aidou, what're-" I never got to finish because he quickly hugged me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry lacing his voice. '_Was he...worried about me? Wow, I didn't see that coming.' _

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." I sweat dropped. He hugged me even tighter.

"Good." He murmured.

_Hoshikuzu's point of view _

I can't believe it...Shiki asked me to watch a Harry Potter movie. WITH HIM. Geez, I cant stop freaking out from nervousness.

"Hey Hoshi." He said, with the faintest of smiles. I blushed.

"Hiya, Shiki." I replied. He ruffled my hair. "So, which Harry Potter are we watching?"

"The sorcerer's stone." He shrugged. I grinned.

"Nice choice." I gave him a thumbs up. He chuckled and played with a strand of my white hair. I blushed again. The minute the movie started, we were silent. That's until some gril with red hair and golden eyes got in the way.

"OH COME ON!" me and Shiki groaned in unison.

"Oh, it seems as if the puppet is here." She frowned. Shiki's eyes windwned and he hugged me tightly.

"Stay the heck away from Hoshikuzu," he growled, "Same thing applies to her sister."

"Wah, you're so boring, Shiki-senpai!" she pouted. Then her eyes turned...red. A bright, deadly red. He let go of me and bit his index finger. A whip made of his blood appeared.

"I suggest you leave, Akane." He narrowed his ice blue eyes and she laughed.

"Fine," she sighed. He muttered some curses under his breath and the whip disappeared. I stared at him. He stared back.

"Are you some sort of wizard?" I sweat dropped. He looked at me blankly. Then he bust out laughing. "Eh? What's so funny?"

"I'm not a wizard!"

"Oh, so...you're an alien?" I asked. Even more laughter was heard. When we finally calmed down, we watched the rest of the movie. I glanced Shiki, who was had his eyes practically glued to the screen. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing. I just thought...maybe we should talk?" I said.

"Sure. What's up?"

"How dud you do that blood whip thing?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I'm not normal." he sighed. I just hugged him.

"Well, me and my sis think 'normal' is overrated." I mumbled, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Shiki's point of view_

Ok, what the fudge do I do? Hoshi just fell asleep, and she's still hugging me. Takuma walked in.

"Well, looks like you got a girlfriend." He announced. I was officially a tomato.

"What? No, she's not my girlfriend...yet." I sighed.

"So, you both like Harry potter? Cool!" He added. I ruffled Hoshi's snowy white hair and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, we have a lot in common." I murmured. I didn't want her to forget when I tried to protect her from Akane. So, I just watched the movie. When she woke it, there was only twenty minutes left of the movie. I didn't mind though.

"Wha-did I fall asleep?" She yawned, "Sorry." I chuckled.

"It's okay, wanna see another movie?"

"Sure!" She beamed. My heart skipped a beat when she smiled at me. After we watched the whole Harry potter series, she walked back to her dorm.

"So, where's Hoshikuzu?" Takuma asked. I yawned.

"At her dorm."

* * *

**^-^~magical timeskip with chibi Shiki, Tsukiakari, Hoshikuzu and Aidou~^-^**

_Tsukiakari's Point of view_

So, according to Aidou, that Akane girl tried to poison me. I couldn't believe it. What did I do for her to wanna poison me? I don't remember pranking a girl with red hair in the Night Class.

"Stay away from Akane. I don't want you to get hurt." He replied and left. I walked out of my dorm and ran towards the woods.

"Hmmm, the puppet has appeared." A voice said. I turned around to see a girl with bright red hair and golden eyes. She wore a Night Class uniform.

"Hello, puppet. Time for you to say goodbye!" she cackled, and a wolf made of dead leaves appeared out of nowhere. "Attack!" The wolf lunged and I jumped into the air. But for some reason, I didn't land on the ground. And my birthmark was starting to glow. Wait-WHAT?!

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted. For some reason, I was falling...FROM 50 FEET IN THE AIR. Ok, I might of exaggerated but at this moment, I don't really care.

"What the-how are...why the heck are you flying?!" the red head shrieked. If I'm flying, then she must be mental. I fell into a tree.

"Ouch, that's not very graceful." She scoffed. "A improper lady like you _does not_ deserve the attention of Idol." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't _need_ to be graceful to know his name isn't 'Idol'," I sighed. I looked at my reflection in a pond that was by the tree and paled. I had blood red bat wings...

"Wings?" I murmured. I turned around and the girl smirked.

"Well, the legend of those half blood vampires is true after all." She shrugged.

"What're you talking about?" I asked. The wings disappeared.

"TSUKI!" Aidou's voice rang. I felt a little dizzy, and he caught me.

"Akane, What...what have you done?!" Aidou bellowed.

"Nothin'." She replied and walked away. Aidou sighed and looked at me.

"Why...why can't you at least do what I say for once?!" He stormed off, leaving me in a boatload of guilt. How was _I _supposed to know that was Akane?! Something that Akane said rang through my mind.

_"Well, the legend of those half blood vampires is true after all." _

I walked back to my dorm, and listened to some music. Preferably, _Acute_ by Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka and Kaito. I love that song. I remember when I was younger, an accident happened and me and Hoshi lost our memory so I listened to that song. But I couldn't help but wonder from that bat wing thing that happened when Akane tried to attack me.

_Who am I? No, what am I?_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Will Akane succeed in her plans? I don't think so...and even more chiz will happen in the next chappie. Yes, I did just say "chiz". ****IS Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu's the twins in the legend?**


	8. Fang of repentance

**So, here's a recap from the last chapter: Akane tried to fight Tsukiakari and somehow Tsukiakari was able to fly. I don't own vampire knight. Ps this chapter picks up from the end of the last chapter.**

* * *

_Tsukiakari's Point of view_

I stared at the ceiling and sighed. Why was Akane trying to kill me? And what was that legend she was talking about? I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. It didn't work. _'Whats wrong with me?'_ I thought. When I opened them, I checked my phone to see a new text from Yuki. Apparently she said and I quote "Our headmaster/dad wants us to go get groceries for one of his 'famous' dinners. HELP"

I couldn't help but laugh at the message. She could of just _came over_ to tell me. So, I got put on my favorite blue hoodie, a grey shirt, a red plaid skirt and some high tops. I put up my hair-which was a bit past shoulder length- into a side ponytail like usual.

"Hopefully, I can figure out why those batwings appeared." I said as I put some red fingerless gloves. The weird thing is, the same bat shapes birthmark that's on my shoulder, is also on the palm of my left hand.

"Finally, you're here!" Yuki said impatiently. I sweat dropped.

"Ok..." I replied and we started walking to town. The second I saw a boutique, I bolted through the doors to see a cute new jacket. It was a black and neon pink jacket with a silver sparkly peace sign.

_'I MUST GET THAT JACKET!'_

"Oh! Look at that jacket!" I beamed and pointed to the totally awesome jacket of neon glory and awesomeness. Yep, I like neon colors. Neon colors are cool.

"Um...Tsuki, we're supposed to be getting _groceries_, not neon jackets." She sweat dropped. I decided that the only way to get MY way was to do a classic trick: guilty/innocent act.

I sighed sadly, lowered my head in shame mumbled a simple apology and started to walk out. This, my friend, was the classic guilty/innocent act. Of course, results may vary.

Of course, we didn't get the jacket, sadly.

"Let's go back to the academy!" Yuki said. When we got back to the academy, Aidou saw me, smiled and glomped me.

"...can't breath..." I choked out. He let of out me and blushed furiously.

"S-s-sorry!" He stammered.

"It's okay!" I bet I was redder than Shiki's hair. Headmaster looked at me and Aidou and a light bulb turned on before he said, 'You two should go on a date!"

"WHAT?!" me and Aidou said unison.

"No way am I dating a vampire pervert!" I growled.

"And there's NO way that I'm dating _her_! She's so annoying!" He glared. I backed away and stormed off. I kept walking until I reached the forest.

* * *

_**"DAMN THAT AIDOU!"**_ I shouted and threw a rock into the pond. I don't usually curse, but when I do, I make sure I'm _very_ loud.

"What was that?" A voice said.

I got out Astra from my pocket (yes, it was in my pocket) and looked around. A man with a sickly pale look and a demonic grin.

"Hello, young lady," he said, "Are you a school guardian?"

"Yeah, what does it matter to _you_?" I replied.

"Well, I guess you would serve as a snack!" He smirked. I whipped out Astra and a second later after it transformed into it's bo staff form, I whacked the vampire away. Electricity sparked from Astra and the vampire let out a piercing shriek. "_Now'll_ you will pay!"

I jumped back and glared fiercely at him. No...he can't be a vampire. All the vampires I know are...they are...they're not monsters!

Fighting a vampire isn't easy. Even with Astra, I was on the brink of losing. I looked around to see that the town was empty._ 'Wait, maybe I can do that flying thing again!'_ My mind raced.

_Normal Point of view_

The level E glared at Tsukiakari intensely. The white haired girl didn't care and she jumped into the air, attempting to land into a tree. Two blood red bat wings materialized and she flew into the air.

"What the heck?!" She exclaimed. "I've heard of people saying they want to fly, but this is _ridiculous_!" The wings seemed to move on their own will and she landed on the carefully ground.

"N-n-not possible! A half blood!" The level E backed away. _'Whats a halfblood?'_ She pondered. Then she walked to the level E, narrowing her thundercloud grey eyes.

"You better scram before I turn ya into dust!" She glowered, waving around Astra like a sword. The level E scrambled to it's feet, only to get turned into dust the next moment. She blinked in shock. When the dust cleared, Takuma appeared, with a katana. Tsukiakari put Astra back into her pocket.

"Well, that was odd." Takuma said before he noticed Tsukiakari. "Tsukiakari-san? Are you alright?" The prefect nodded and paled.

"I wasn't of any need." Shiki said with his usual bored tone of voice. "Are you cosplaying?" Tsukiakari sweat dropped.

"Oh, that legend was true..." Takuma murmured, and reached his hand out to Tsukiakari. "You'll have to come with us." Her bat wings disappeared.

"Why?" Tsukiakari asked. They didn't reply and took her to the Moon Dormitory. Kaname walked towards the trio.

"Hello, Mitsuki Tsukiakari," Kaname said, "Let's chat." Tsukiakari sat down on a couch.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked. Ruka walked in, glaring at the prefect.

"No," Kaname chuckled, "I have heard you've been gaining some powers, like the ability of flight. Now, as a Pureblood vampire, and a vampire in general, I know the legend that popped up fifteen or sixteen years ago."

"What's the legend?" Tsukiakari asked impatiently. She was tired of not knowing about the supposed legend.

"Well, about sixteen or fifteen years ago, a vampire Noble woman married a vampire hunter by the name of Yuuma Mitsuki. They were known as Half Bloods, bearing half the blood of a human and the other half being vampire." Kaname explained, "Apparently, they had twins that strongly resembled you and Hoshikuzu."

"So, you're saying I'm half vampire?!" Tsukiakari said, "No way! There's no way that could be possible!"

"Of course it would be hard for you to comprehend all this," He sighed. "But it's the truth." Tsukiakari face palmed.

"Good grief, I've gone insane..." She muttered.

"Ruka, would be so kind and escort Miss Tsukiakari to the Headmaster's office?" He asked.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." She bowed, "Come along, Tsukiakari-sama." Ruka said, walking with Tsukiakari to the Headmaster's office.

"You know, you didn't use honorifics with my name, Ruka." Tsukiakari said. Ruka stared at her.

"Halfbloods aren't as respected as much as Purebloods, but they're still respected and almost as rare as Purebloods. And they're feared by Level E's, which speaking of them, one tried to attack you."

"Yup! Wait if I'm a vampire-"

"_Half _vampire." Ruka corrected.

"-whatever. Then how am I able to use Astra?"

"What?" Ruka raises an eye brow. Tsukiakari sighed and took out Astra, not turning it into a bo staff.

"This is Astra," Tsukiakari dead panned, "It's a collapsible bo staff." Ruka sweat dropped and shrugged.

"It's rare for a vampire to be able to wield a antivampire weapon." Ruka said. Tsukiakari took out her phone and texted someone. "Who are you texting, Tsukiakari-sama?"

"Cool it with the 'sama' honorific. Seriously..." The white haired girl sweat dropped. "I'm just texting my aunt Haruhi. She's coming over this weekend."

"Is she a Aristocrat or Hunter?" Ruka asked curiously.

"I don't know yet." Tsukiakari replied and looked back. "Aww! She sent a picture of Shiro!"

"_Shiro_?"

"He's my best friend in the whole wide world and also, my pet dog! He's so cute!" Tsukiakari beamed. Ruka looked at the screen to see a grey Serbian husky ice blue eyes with a black fedora. She smirked in amusement.

"Goodbye, Tsukiakari-san," Ruka bowed and walked away.

"Later, Ruka!"

The weekend came by in a flash and Tsukiakari heard a faint dog bark.

"Shiro...?" She mumbled. She ran out in her Day class uniform and a grey, Siberian husky dog barked happily. "Shiro!"

"Ah, miss Kuroi-san! You're here!" Headmaster beamed.

"Snowy!" Haruhi hugged her niece and smiled. "Well, who in the name of sanity made you a prefect?" Tsukiakari pointed to the headmaster in reply.

"Mr. Cross, I can assure you that I have only come here to greet my two favorite nieces." Haruhi said to the headmaster and turned to Tsukiakari. "Now, where's Icy?"

"Here I am!" Hoshikuzu said. Aidou walked towards Haruhi and bowed politely.

"Hey, boy! Come here!" The twins called and hugged the dog.

"Tsuki, I didn't know you were a softie for dogs." Aidou blinked from shock. Tsukiakari ruffled Shiro's fur and was obviously ignoring him.

"Shiro, and the twins have been best buds for life. Since she's a halfblood, Shiro is Tsukiakari's familiar." Haruhi added, knowing Headmaster used to be a vampire hunter.

"Whats a familiar?" Aidou asked.

"A spirit that is a servant to witches. However, half bloods also have familiar spirits to protect them." Haruhi explained.

"Weirdly awesome." Aidou nodded.

"Only Tsukiakari knows but...Hoshikuzu will find out too." Haruhi sighed. Shiro growled at Aidou, causing Aidou to hide behind Tsukiakari.

"Calm down, Shiro." Tsukiakari cooed, "He's not going to bite." Aidou hesitated before he kneeled and petted the dog/familiar.

"See? He's not that bad, Shiro." Tsukiakari smiled. Aidou blushed slightly and smiled a bit.

"Is Shiro staying here?" Hoshikuzu asked.

"Yep!"

"Yay! Thanks, Aunt Haruhi!" The twins beamed in unison.

* * *

**I know, familiars are only for witches in stories (for example, a black cat and a witch) but I just HAD to make Tsukiakari have a familiar. Plus I LOVE husky puppies! XD they're so kawaii! Anyways, you'll find out what happens next in the next chapter...**


	9. Madness of the Mitsuki twins

**So, now that Shiro (the dog/Tsukiakari's familiar) is in the story, you'll see a couple of Shiro vs. Aidou scenes and ALOT Shiro vs. Akane scenes obviously. ****To the reviews!**

**_Rika Megami- In this chapter Hoshikuzu will find out. So will Shiki._**

**Ok, I do not own Vampire Knight at all. **

* * *

_normal point of view_

It's been a couple days since Shiro arrived at Cross Academy. Ever since then, Tsukiakari would take him out on patrol with him. And now Shiro was known as the "dog prefect", because his new collar had the Cross academy logo.

"Morning, Shiro!" Tsukiakari yawned as she walked into the kitchen, "What's for breakfast?"

"Why are you talking to a dog?" Zero sweat dropped. "I know you're a Halfblood but _that_ was just plian weird." Shiro growled at Zero.

"Shiro, relax. Zero's always like this," Tsukiakari said in Chibimode while scratching Shiro behind his ears. The familiar instantly calmed down and barked happily. Zero rolled his eyes.

"I wish we didn't have to wake up early!" Tsukiakari whined, before getting a piece of bacon and tossing it to Shiro, who caught it. "Bye, boy!" She got the box of blood tablets from the table, put it in her pocket and walked out.

"Oh, you're here early," Yagari said as the prefects walked in. Then Hoshikuzu burst in.

"Neechan! You forgot to wake me up and now we're late!" She pouted. Tsukiakari sweat dropped.

"Actually, we're _early_."

"And for a reward you get, _absolutely_ nothing!" Yagari added.

**_^_^~magical timeskip with kawaii chibi Aidou~^_^_**

Tsukiakari, Yuki and Zero walked unto campus, Shiro following Tsukiakari. The trio of prefects had a difficult time dealing with the fangirls. Shiro suddenly howled and ran off.

"Shiro!" Tsukiakari ran after the familiar and shouted ten seconds later "Hey! Give me your names and classes and get to your dorms!"

"She _sure_ loves that dog. And that dog _sure_ loves ratting out on fangirls." Zero couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, looks like there's no more fangirls! What a peaceful and quiet night!" Yuki beamed.

"Yup!" Tsukiakari nodded but then realized something. "Hey Yuki, do you think...that I'll have to transfer into the Night Class?"

"Eh? What're you talking about?" She asked. Yuki didn't know that Tsukiakari was a Half blood. She only knew that Zero was a ex-human.

"Nevermind." Tsukiakari replied, and searched her pockets, "Where are they?"

"What?"

"Nothing...I still got Astra!" Tsukiakari grinned and took out the antivampire weapon.

"Wow," Zero rolled his eyes. Shiro glared at him, despite the fact he was just a familiar. Tsukiakari petted the dog.

"Well, Shiro _is_ my boy. We've been besties for who knows how long." Tsukiakari laughed. "Later!"

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

I walked back to my dorm, well my _new_ dorm that's not too far away from the Moon dorms. It was empty and boring so far but with my random style, I could brighten it up.

I got out my peace sign blanket, Percy Jackson books, and a couple of my favorite hoodies, and started to decorate. After an hour of decorating (yes, it took me a full hour), I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Hoshi," I said wearily.

"Why did you move to a different room?" She asked. I blinked from shock.

"You'll understand soon." I yawned, "Besides, it's past curfew. Get back-"

"NO!" Hoshikuzu snapped, "Aren't sisters supposed to tell everything to each other?" I looked around, and sighed.

"I'll tell you in the morning." I was about to close the door when Hoshikuzu stormed in, snatching the packet of blood tablets on the dresser.

"What the heck is this?"

My eyes went wide and I muttered a few curses under my breath. Walking over to Hoshi, I stole the blood tablets from her grip.

"It is not concerned with you at the moment," I growled, "Get out, we'll talk in the morning." She stormed off and said something that made me want to curl up into a ball: "I hate you."

I could handle that from bullies, fangirls, heck, even strangers or close friends. But I couldn't from my own sister.

So, I locked my door, and jumped out my window. It was time for patrol anyways.

"Tsuki-chan! You're finally out patrol!" Yuki said. I lowered my gaze to the ground, feeling tears stream down my face, "Tsuki-chan? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Yuki-chan." I replied, walking away. Shiro barked and ran to my side.

"Tsukiakari isn't acting like her usual devilish self." Zero said. I started to walk to the Moon dorms, Shiro following me. I stopped walking as soon as Shiro barked again.

"Oh Shiro, what am I going to do?" I sighed, sitting down at one of the stairs. "It's not like I _try_ to be the worst older sister ever. I just try to be a good sister..." Shiro's ice blue eyes looked at me then the dark sky, as if trying to say,_ "It can't be helped." _

I ruffled his fur and a stream of light appeared.

"Tsukiakari-san, get inside! It's freezing out there!" Ruka scolded and dragged me and Shiro inside the Moon Dorms. I sweat dropped. Sure, it was_ a bit_ cold but not so cold to the point where I had to be dragged into the Moon dorms!

"Ruka-san? I thought you were in class!" I said. She narrowed her eyes.

"I skipped class for the night. Where's Hoshikuzu-san?" She asked.

"It would be kind if you didn't mention my sister, Ruka." I murmured. Ruka nodded and someone burst into the room after Ruka gave me a cup of hot cocoa.

"Tsuki?"

"Hey Aidou..." I said. Shiro just curled up at my feet.

"Tsuki, what's wrong?" Aidou asked. I set the cup of hot cocoa on the table.

"Me and Hoshikuzu had a fight. It was nothing." I replied.

"Then...then why are you upset?" He said, sitting down by me.

"Me and Hoshi don't really fight a lot."

Aidou stared at the hot cocoa and ice started to form on the table it was on, and basically froze it.

"What was _that_ for?!" I whined. "You froze my hot cocoa!" He smirked.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Uh, yeah! Ya did!" I growled. He just smiled and sat by me. Shiro, despite the fact that he's both my familiar and pet TALKED.

"Are you two a couple yet?" Shiro asked. To that, me and Aidou rocketed across opposite sides of the room, both of us blushing.

"NO WAY!" We shouted in unison. Then Shiki walked in.

"Hey...heard you and Hoshi had a fight. I talked with her. _You're welcome_." He said and yawned.

"What did you talk about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "Don't lie, she's my sister ya know."

"We just chatted. I told her that you'll talk in the morning. Then we talked about Harry Potter." Shiki replied in a monotone. I sweat dropped.

"You guys are strange." Aidou said. Then I remembered something...

* * *

**_(flashback)_**

_I walked with momma and aunt Haruhi to the Aidou mansion. Apparently, I was going to meet a boy.** (A/N: in this flashback, Tsuki and Hoshi are both 5 years olds, before they lost their memory)**_

_"Hello, you must be Fuko and Yuuma Mitsuki, along with Tsukiakari-chan and Hoshikuzu-chan. Welcome to the Aidou mansion." A maid said. I tugged on my dad's jacket as she led us to a room. _

_"Go on, it's okay." dad said, as I was pointing to the door. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to meet him. Maybe I could try next time. "I'll be right behind you." _

_"Are you sure this is going to work? A Halfblood and an Aristocrat being engaged?" the maid asked. Dad threw a deadly glare at her._

_"Yes, I am positive it will work out." he growled. _

_"Very well." _

_"I'll stay here with Hoshi-chan, okay?" momma said, "Don't worry. You'll be fine." I nodded and opened the door, sensing another kid. A blonde boy was reading a book._

_"Um,"_

_"Hey! You sure are-" he paused for a bit, and stared. I stared back. "Hi, __I'm Hanabusa Aidou."_

_"Oh, I'm Mitsuki Tsukiakari." I replied. _

_"You know what? I'll call you 'Tsuki' for short," he smiled. _

**_(flashback end)_**

* * *

I turned pale as a ghost. I couldn't believe it. That's means...that's could only mean...Aidou is...

"Hey, did you see that? You remind me of someone I met a long time ago. You two even have the same name." Aidou said, staring at me.

"I remember, you're..." I began but I was lost a loss of words. I couldn't speak. Aidou blinked from shock and walked over to me.

"You _are_ that girl I met." He said, and hugged me tightly.

_Hoshikuzu's point of view_

"I'm a WHAT?!" Currently, I have just figured out that I'm half vampire.

"It's true." Tsuki-neechan sighed, "I know I freaked out too. And Shiro...he's a familiar. Not a dog. Apparently, Aunt Haruhi has your familiar." This can't be true. I must be dreaming.

"Someone, check if I'm dreaming or not."

Zero hit my shoulder. Ow.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I shouted.

"You said to check if you were dreaming or not." Zero shrugged. "What? You expected me to throw a pillow at you?" I nodded. Tsukiakari face palmed.

"I am surrounded by lunatics..." She murmured. Aidou laughed.

"We're not lunatics!"

"Are you sure about that?"

* * *

**Finally! Hoshikuzu finally figured out she was half vampire! XD did anyone catch the Percy Jackson reference? You know, with the books? Well, thats it for this chapter! **


	10. Movies and familiars

**Hello again, welcome chapter ten! ok, THAT was corny. Anyways, while I was typing this chapter, ****I was listening to Shugo chara music. I love that anime! But not as much as Vampire knight! ^_^Im trying to reach at least 8 reviews... *sweat drop***

**now, back to the story! I don't own Vampire Knight! Ps in the story, the bold is Aidou's writing. And I dont own the movie mentioned.**

* * *

_Tsukiakari's Point of view_

I walked to my dorm, listening to some song called _"My boy"_ by Buono. Despite the title, its pretty catchy.

"Hime-sama!" Unfortunately, I had to deal with Aidou Hanabusa. The blond smiled weakly and gave me a note. He was blushing for some weird reason.

"Please accept my feelings, Tsukiakari!" He said and hurried off. I blinked from surprise as he didn't hug me like usual. Then I opened the note. It had some neat but kinda messy handwriting on it.

_**I am not really good at poetry, but I'll give it a try... **__**My name's Aidou Hanabusa, I'm eighteen years old.**_

**_I'm afraid to go and confront my crush. But this is more like talking to her. __My heart always races when I'm by her...my very own princess in the world. _**_**We are very different. Like fire and ice, darkness and light, love and hate.**_

_**She says that she hates me, yet, she was always there for me.**_

**_I want the person that I'm in love with to see my feelings. _****_Just don't ever change...please? I want you to stay as you are, my number one hime._**

I couldn't help but smile. Who was this letter for? Then Aidou's voice rang through my mind. _"Please accept my feelings, Tsukiakari!"_ Wasn't that the first time he had called me by my full name? I ran to my dorm, not sure what to do.

* * *

_Aidou's point of view_

I smiled a bit, remembering the letter I had written for Tsukiakari. But I wonder...does she like me back? Does she already have a boyfriend?

"Idol-kun, what's on your mind?" Akane asked. I felt my happiness being crushed by bitter hatred.

"Nothing," I replied and walked off.

"You've seemed to become attached to that human girl." Leave it to Shin to try and be rude.

"She's a _halfblood_." I growled. Shin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but you _do_ realize that humans are more like a food source, right?" That's it! I used my powers to freeze him to the spot. I stormed off to find Tsukiakari in an new dorm room. It was empty except for her stuff.

Those stupid blood tablets haven't been working for a MONTH!

"Tsuki, wakey wakey." I didn't want to be rude and drink her blood while she was asleep. What? Vampires can't have manners?

"Aidou...I know that's you..." She murmured._ 'She said my name? Why?'_ I thought. I played with a strand of her snow white hair and sighed. "Quit sneaking into my freakin room, I know we have that deal." Okay, so she's half awake. Great...

"You _do_ realize you don't need to honor that deal, right?" I sweat dropped. Tsuki's hair wasn't in its usual side ponytail. It was down and a single hair clip kept her bangs from falling into her face. And she was hugging this cute dog stuffed animal.

"'Night, Tsuki." I smiled and jumped out from the window.

**_^_^~magical timeship with kawaii Chibi Tsukiakari and Aidou~^_^_**

"Hey, it's already past curfew!" Tsuki said, "Get back to your dorms NOW!" The fangirls tried to push her out of he way, until I caught her.

"Need help?" I chuckled. She rolled her eyes. I smiled warmly at her. "Just kidding." I dragged her into the classroom.

"Why do the prefects get all the attention?!"

"Sorry, ladies!" I yelled back. Tsukiakari face palmed, and sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"A date." I said, blushing, "You know, as friends."

"Ok." She replied, and ruffled my blonde hair.

* * *

_Normal Point of view_

Tsukiakari walked out of the class, and Akane was a seething volcano of rage. Her golden eyes flashed a dangerous red as her hair as she yelled, _"YOU SHOULD'NT OF COME, MITSUKI TSUKIAKARI!"_

Aidou stared out the window, a faint smile noticeable. He was thinking of how their date would plan out.

"Where are you and Tsuki-chan going for your date?" Ruka asked. "I was thinking that me and Tsuki-chan could go for a girls-day-out."

"The movies," Aidou shrugged, "Something simple." When Tsukiakari came to the Moon dorms, Ruka dragged her up to the Moon dorm. By the time they we at the top of the stairs, Tsukiakari could barely breathe.

"Why...did you...drag me up here?" She breathed.

"Well, you'll need to look your best for you date! And Shiro, get up here to guard for perverts!" Ruka replied, causing the familiar to sweat drop.

"Yes, Ruka-sama." The dog barked.

"So what movie are we watching?" Tsukiakari asked as Ruka painted her fingernails a ice blue.

"The princess and the frog." Ruka replied, after she finished painted her friend's nails.

"I _love_ that movie!" Tsukiakari beamed, "I wish I was like Tiana." Ruka laughed and got out an aquamarine shirt, grey leggings and black hoodie with a black skirt and blue boots.

"Hey Ruka, got any fingerless gloves? It the only way I can cover up this weird bat mark." Tsukiakari asked.

"That's not just any bat mark. It's a rare hunter's seal, passed down from Halfbloods," Ruka replied, giving her some fingerless ice blue gloves, "Is that why you are always wearing gloves?" Tsukiakari nodded.

After they chatted for a bit, Tsukiakari walked out of the Moon Dorms. Her grey eyes scanned her surroundings before a familiar pair of blood red bat wings appeared and she took off

_'I still can't believe I can fly!'_ She thought, _'It's like I'm as light as a feather!'_ She soared high above the academy, drawing no attention. Then she landed on her feet and the wings disappeared.

"Ah crud, I'm going to be late!" Aidou's voice rang. He wore a white sweater, jeans and some sneakers. Tsukiakari giggled softly.

"How..did you...get here on time?" He breathed.

"I can fly." She shrugged. He smiled.

"Cool." He replied.

* * *

_Aidou's Point of view_

I reached for Tsuki's hand and she stared at me blankly. We went into the movie theater with a bowl of popcorn and silently watched the movie. It's a good thing that in was dark the movies so no one could notice that I was holding Tsukiakari's hand and blushing. The movie was pretty funny and at the scene where Tiana and that prince guy were following the firefly called Ray, Tsuki glanced at me.

"Thanks for taking me out to see this movie, Aidou-senpai..." She murmured.

"No prob." I said softly. When we left the movie, I noticed that Tsukiakari was blushing...

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

Geez why I am blushing so much?! I don't even know. Yep, I'm a walking dictionary with useless information.

"Hey Aidou, I noticed that Akane-san seems to really like you." I said. He stayed silent.

"I get worried about you. So, do me a favor and stay away from her. She's dangerous to you. No, I am afraid that_I'm_ the most dangerous to you." He looked straight into my dull, thundercloud grey eyes. He started to walk away.

"No you're not!" I yelled, surprising him and myself. "You're...you're just..." I couldn't think. I couldn't find the right words to fit the conversation.

"Just what?"

"Just in love!" I replied and hugged him, "I know because...they say love make someone do crazy things. Like how we made that deal."

"The deal?"

"Yeah, I won't betray you as a friend or as a vampire. Not ever." I said, meaning what I said. I NEVER break promises. Not ever.

"Let's get back to the academy." He ruffled my hair. I managed a small smile and put the hood of my hoodie up. For the rest of the day, I was silent. Shiro ran to my side.

"Tsuki-sama? Master? Hello? I see the lights on but no one home!" He barked. I looked at him blankly.

"Shut up. I'm fine, Shiro." I snapped. Yuki sweat dropped.

"Why are you talking to a dog?" It took me ONE MINUTE to process what she meant. Then I tried not to laugh. That didn't work.

"Hahahaha!" Yep, they are looking at me like I'm a psycho...

"Is the idiot OK?" Zero asked.

"I finally...understand why you're always staring!" I gasped. "Shiro's my _familiar_! I'm the only one that can understand him besides Dad and Aunt Haruhi!"

"Your dad? By any chance was he...?"

"Yuuma Mitsuki? Yes, yes he is." I replied in chibi mode.

"I'm surprised that Aidou hasn't become your boyfriend yet." Shiro dead panned.

"STUPID DOG!" I said in demon chibi mode and chased Shiro around.

* * *

**Hehe, does anyone else think that Shiro is like a comic relief or is it just me? Well, I think it's kind of weird that Tsukiakari went into "demon chibi mode". See you in the next chapter...**


	11. The trouble of being a Halfblood

**I'm still trying it get to my goal of eight reviews! Until then we have some moments where being a Halfblood really sucks...and some moments where Aidou's being a perve like usual.**

**As we all know, I own Vampire knight. Just kidding. :P**

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

"Quit trying to get in the way, Prefect!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, glaring at each and everyone of the fangirls. It wasn't normal for them to be silent. Heck they even _left_ right away this time. Then I realized Zero was glaring at them the whole time.

_**^_^~magical time skip with kawaii chibi Aidou~^_^**_

I officially wished that I didn't have go patrolling. I was hungry and tired and bored. Sighing, I walked back to my dorm. Shiro must of noticed something was wrong.

"Tsuki-san, what's wrong?" He asked. I sighed again.

"I'm bored out of my mind, tired, and hungry..." I groaned. "Why do I even have to patrol?" He laughed a bit.

"It was an order from Headmaster Kaien. He's a vampire hunter known as 'The vampire without fangs'." Shiro explained.

"Ah, so I see. This academy is so vampires and humans can coexist." I murmured. "Like mom and dad." My mom is a Aristocrat vampire and my dad's a hunter. Weird, right? Well, I've been able to recall a couple of memories from the past since I had amnesia. And according to Shiro, the amnesia was an _accident_.

"Yep, but I think you should get some rest soon,"

"Hmmm." I didn't reply as I watched a couple Night Class students sneak into the moonlit woods. I followed them to see that they were going to the dorms. Well, thst was a waste of time.

"Great. My lucky scarf's caught!" Aidou...since when did he have a lucky scarf?

Red tinted my vision as the scent of lavender caught me off guard. _'Why red..?'_ My mind raced. My throat felt dry and I felt dizzy.

Trying to keep my balance, I gripped a tree branch.

"Tsuki-san! What's wrong?" Shiro asked. I didn't answer and fell to the ground. I got out those blood tablets and took two. Didn't work.

"Tsuki! Are you okay? My scarf got snagged by a tree branch." Aidou's voice rang. I looked around to see him. I stared at the blonde, and his hand was cut. "Tsukiakari? We need to get you out of here!" I coughed and he ran with me to my dorm.

"Aidou..." I coughed weakly. He bit his wrist. I blinked at him in shock from his next words.

"Here, drink." He ordered.

"What?!" I shrieked. He rolled his eyes. He took off his jacket and lowered the collar of his shirt.

"What're you doing?" I asked. Then he hugged me tightly. I bit my lip, tasting metal. Without giving it a second thought, I suddenly sank my fangs deeply into his neck. His fingers entangled themselves into my hair.

"Good. Drink as much as you need," he cooed, running his fingers through my hair. Tears pricked my eyes. _'I don't want to hurt you, Aidou...'_ I removed my fangs and sighed, feeling a lot stronger than I was before. He smiled at me. My vision turned back to normal.

"Ah crud!" I gasped and ran to get a first aide kit. "Damn, if any of the other Night Class students smell blood, they'll think-"

"Don't worry." He said, looking straight into my grey eyes. I tore my gaze from him to bandage up the bite mark, only to see it healed.

"Amazing...how can you heal so fast?" I asked. He shrugged and got out a red handkerchief.

"You can keep that." He said. I rolled my eyes and wiped off any remaining blood.

"See you later, my Hime." He winked. I didn't go to class the next day, but Headmaster Cross instead told me and Aidou to get in his office.

* * *

_Normal point of view_

_'I couldn't control myself.' _Tsukiakari thought, _'I'm not sure if it's safe for me to be in the Day Class anymore.'_Headmaster Cross handed her a knife. Aidou stared at her and took a bracelet that Headmaster Cross was about to give him.

_'I will give you my protection, Tsuki.' _He thought, as she cut her palm and held the bracelet. It glowed crimson and she gave it back to Aidou.

"This is an ancient spell used by Vampire hunters to tame unruly vampires. Tsukiakari's dad is already aware of the situation."

"My dad?" Tsukiakari murmured. Headmaster nodded.

"Now, place your hand on her shoulder." He ordered. Aidou sweat dropped but did as told. A dark purple light enveloped the girl and she was now suddenly pinned to the ground by glowing purple daggers. She looked at Aidou and Headmaster in complete annoyance.

"Is she okay?" Aidou asked.

"Oh she's fine." A voice said. Aidou turned around to see a man with light grey eyes, and blond hair. "Afterall, I should know."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, didn't see you there, Yuuma-san." Headmaster beamed.

"Dad?" The daggers disappeared, and Tsukiakari stood up. Yuuma looked blankly at them before he started laughing.

"Dad!" Tsukiakari growled, "I don't see what's so funny!" That only made Yuuma laugh harder, and the Headmaster and Aidou to sweat drop.

"You looked so annoyed! _That's_ why!" He snickered.

"OI! It's not like you're the one getting harassed by Aidou and Day Class morons!" Tsukiakari yelled.

"Sorry, Snowy." Yuuma chuckled. Shiro walked in. "'Sup, Shiro."

_"Yuuma-san, what're you doing here?"_ Shiro asked.

"Nothing, but we need to figure out how to suppress Tsukiakari's thirst for blood." Yuuma replied, "I'm afraid that the blood tablets can only help so much."

_"Maybe that idiot Aidou can help."_ Shiro suggested.

"What's the dog saying?" Aidou asked.

"Shut up, brain thinking." Yuuma said, narrowing his eyes. "The association will try and use your powers for Hunting assignments at will."

"So...that means-"

"Yes, Blondie. Tsukiakari has to hunt vampires." Yuuma said, referring to Aidou. "How's Hoshikuzu?"

"Her powers haven't awakened yet." Tsukiakari sighed, "Why does being the older twin mean I have to deal with all this hell BEFORE Hoshi?!"

"Well, I don't know. You see in the Hunter world, twins are extremely rare. And usually, one of the Twins absorbs the other's power, creating a stronger hunter." Yuuma explained, "The fact that you have both Aristocrat vampire _and_ Vampire Hunter blood running through your veins is the reason why you two are both living."

"Vampire blood has the ability to heal humans," Headmaster added, "Depending on the rank of the vampire, the times vary."

* * *

It took a couple seconds for the information to sink in when it came to Aidou. Besides, everyone has different thought processes. Let me give you a couple-no ALL the examples of this.

For Hoshikuzu, it was something like charts and graphs.

_'10% of dad's job is destroying stuff. 99.99% of Aidou's brain is made of jello and me and Tsukiakari are 100% smarter than Aidou.'_

For Tsukiakari, it was a bit more blunt and simple.

_'Im surrounded by idiots. And one of them is a partially suicidal perverted vampire.'_

Yuuma was a completely different story...

_'I wonder how many pizzas could fit into a briefcase...'_

Shiro's a bit more straightforward.

_'Im bored.'_

As for Yuki...she had a bit more on her plate than she would ask for.

_'I can't believe Zero's a vampire! Wait-do Hoshikuzu and Tsukiakari count as vampires?_'

Despite the fact Rima and Shiki act alike, they do not _think_ alike. For Rima, it's like this: _'Where the hell is Shiki with more pocky?!'_

For poor, poor Shiki, this was more of his style: _'I'm bored...'_

Zero was also straightforward.

_'WHATS WITH ALL THESE DAMN VAMPIRES?!'_

Aidou...well he is a lost cause because mainly all you hear is static. His cousins on the other hand were more complicated.

Akatsuki liked to be lazy._ 'Where's Aidou? If he's drinking some Day class girl's blood, then I know I have to stay in class.'_

Most people would assume that Ruka would just think about Kaname. Nope, that's not the case._ 'I wonder if Aidou will ever stop acting so stupid...No, that's asking for the impossible.'_

Takuma was of course, the book worm/manga fan of the Night Class so his thoughts were focused on manga. But right now it was something odd. _'Why was Aidou dancing to Gangnam style during class?'_

Now Kaname... his thoughts got so boring that all you heard is static. Seiren was actually too busy thinking about someway to annoy Aidou to care.

* * *

"Wow. I am so bored..." Tsukiakari yawned. Yuuma walked to his daughter and handed her a letter.

"You have an assignment from the association, and sadly there's no way out of it. A level E has been stealing from cafés."

Tsukiakari nodded, and took the letter. Yuuma then ran to the car and drove away._ 'Even I don't have a choice, I will protect this school...' _She nodded to the thought.

* * *

**OK the next chapter will be when Tsukiakari goes to hunt the Level E. She is half Vampire Hunter afterall... See you at the next chapter...**


	12. Eleventh hour

**hey guys! I know what you're thinking: what's with the weird chapter title? Well, it's kinda obvious that it continues from the last chapter.**

**i DONT own Vampire Knight. Now time to start the chapter!**

* * *

_Normal Point of view_

Tsukiakari got her hoodie and an silver antivampire gun called Eclipse. She wasn't in her school uniform. She wore a black jacket, some jeans, black fingerless gloves and grey sneakers along with sunglasses. She didn't actually need the sunglasses though. Her hair was down, and like always, black hair clips kept her bangs from falling into her face.

It wasn't like she had a choice to accept the mission, even as a Halfblood. She was still considered a Hunter.

"Sis? Where are you going?" Hoshikuzu asked. The older twin didn't respond and put Shadow in her pocket.

"I'll be back." Tsukiakari finally said, and walked outside.

"Oi, what're you doing out here?" Zero's voice rang. Tsukiakari took out a piece of paper with the Hunter's seal.

"My very first Hunter assignment." She replied impassively.

"Oh good luck." Zero replied. "But what's with the sunglasses?"

"They look cool. Plus, I don't want to get dust in my eyes." She shrugged and walked away. She looked at the piece of paper and read it for the millionth time.

_"A recently turned Level E has drank fifteen teenaged girls dry. Find and destroy. Maybe dangerous."_

She sighed, and looked at a building which was backed up by the orange-pink sky. _'This looks like the place.'_ She shoved the paper into her pocket and opened the door. Then she closed it behind her in case anyone saw. And by anyone, she meant any _Day Class students_.

"Oh, it looks like another dessert has appeared." a voice said. Tsukiakari glared at the owner of the voice and took out Eclipse. "Oh, a Halfblood? No wonder I couldn't tell if you were a Human or not."

"Are _you_ the one who took the lives of fifteen girls, _Level E_?" Tsukiakari growled. The Level E grinned and she scowled.

"Besides, that kid over there is next." The level E pointed to a little girl outside, reading a book.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled in frustration and fired, turning the vampire into dust. Then she put Eclipse in her pocket and sighed. _'Are level E's always like this?'_

She ran to the girl, which seemed frightened.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, that scary man said he'd be back..." the girl cowered and hugged Tsukiakari, much to the Halfblood's surprise. "Thank you!"

"Wait-hey!" Tsukiakari yelped as the girl quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to a cafe.

"Rika-chan, what's wrong? Who's this?" A woman with long hair and green eyes asked.

"Um. I am-" tsukiakari sweat dropped, "I'm sorry but I need to leave."

"This girl saved me from a scary man!" Rika beamed, "Hey! Where are you going?" Tsukiakari just sighed.

"I told you I need to leave," she replied and walked out. Her grey eyes scanned the sky, and caught sight of a dove. Through the bird's eyes, Maria saw Tsukiakari. The bird landed in front of the white haired girl and Tsukiakari stared at it.

"Maria..." She murmured, recognizing the vampire's power. She never really talked to Maria a lot. _'Why...is the Pureblood Shizuka Hio still here?_'

"Maria-san, I will be returning to the academy soon." She spoke. The bird flew into the sky and headed for Cross Academy.

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

I walked to the academy and stopped at my dorm. I knew that I had to at least get my blood tablets. Dad's voice rang through my mind. _"Despite the fact that Tsukiakari is taking those blood tablets, I fear they won't work for long."_

My throat felt dry again, so I took five of those blood tablets and hid Shadow in my dresser in case Hoshikuzu tried to go through my stuff. After I did, my head started to hurt and the room started spinning. I coughed a bit and heard someone knock on the door.

"Nee-chan? Are you there?" A voice said. Oh no...it's Hoshikuzu...

"Don't...don't come any closer..." I murmured, red inking into my vision once again.

"Nee-chan?"

I looked at the window, and quickly jumped out the window. Call it a stroke of insanity or whatever, but I decided to jump out of the window because I got really bored. But then I realized something. I heard a voice from the past from a distant memory.

_"You're not supposed to look into a vampire's eyes. If you do, you'll be enslaved by them. Yet, you keep looking into Hanabusa Aidou's eyes, as if you're searching for something."_

I blinked from shock at how familiar that voice sounded. Why...

"Tsukiakaria?" Ruka's voice called. "I knew you were out here!"

"Oh, hey Ruka." I said. The brunette sighed.

"You went out to hunt that Level E, didn't you?" She asked. I sweat dropped.

"It's not like I had a choice!" I rolled my eyes, "It was an order." She nodded and I sighed.

"There was a little girl there, who dragged me to a cafe. I wonder where she is now." I murmured.

"Tsuki-chan!" Aidou beamed and hugged me tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay!" _'He was worried about me? That's kind of sweet.' _I just laughed and hugged him back.

"Of course I'm OK, you idiot!" I giggled, which made him blush. We stared into each other's eyes. Everything just seemed to disappear for a minute or two and we heard a faint voice say "Ah, Tsukiakari-san! You're here!"

"Maria-san, I didn't expect to see you here." Ruka said. The purple haired girl sweat dropped. "Why are you wearing your coat?" I blinked and looked away, trying to hide my blushing face.

"I am quiet a frail vampire." She replied. I yawned.

"I'm sleepy..." I mumbled.

* * *

_Aidou's point of view_

"Really? How?" I asked_. 'Oh right. Tsuki hunts vampires...'_

"Had an assignment from the Hunter Association. And my dad came over." She said. I sweat dropped remembering how Tsukiakari's father, had called me "Blondie".

"Besides, I don't get much sleep patrolling at night." She sighed. I suddenly got an idea. I grabbed her hand.

"Hey! What're think you're doing?" Shin's voice rang. I ignored him started to walk with Tsuki to her dorm. "I'm pretty sure you're bothering the Disciplinary Committee."

"No, I am escorting Tsuki to her dorm." I replied.

"Oh, don't tell me you've developed _feelings_ for her." He stifled a laugh.

"She has a name!" I growled. He rolled his eyes. Tsukiakari stared at me as if I was some talking dog. I _still_ don't get it how she can understand that dog! Wait-maybe that's her familiar... I've heard Halfbloods can summon familiars. "C'mon, Tsuki. Let's go."

"Yeah, you're right." She yawned again. I walked with her to the dorm. Then she kicked me out of her room.

"GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!" She threw a pillow at me. I sweat dropped.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm changing into my pjs, _that's_ why!" She shouted, slamming the door shut. I sighed and a couple minutes later, Tsukiakarin opened the door. I stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Your name means 'moonlight' and you're wearing crescent moon pjs!" I couldn't take it anymore and bust out laughing. She rolled her eyes.

"See ya later, Perverted idiot-kun." She dead panned and was about to close the door when something caught my eye.

"Hey! You read the Percy Jackson series?!" I said.

"Yeah, why?"

"I love those books!" I replied, snatching "The Lightning thief" from the bookshelf.

"Wow, we actually have something in common." She sweat dropped. "Good night." I yawned. Great. Yawning has became contagious.

"Yeah I guess." I mumbled, and walked out. I decided to take a walk around the school but then I got tired. So what did I do? Simple. I snuck back into Tsukiakari's room.

By the time I got there, she was knocked out cold. Those Day class girls must of wore her out. I had to tip toe across the room apnd after that was done, I laid my head on the bed, to relieve the intense headache I had from Shin's babbling.

"Geez, why does Shin always copy my notes and talk about the weather?" I sighed and took a nap. When I woke up, I looked around. Why was the window open? I walked to the window and closed it.

"Aidou..." A voice murmured. I went over to Tsukiakari, "Please don't leave. I'm scared..." She looked like she was having a nightmare.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." I cooed, running my fingers through her silky hair.

"Thanks." She replied, a faint smile noticeable. I kept playing with her hair until she woke up.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she shouted, kicking me out her of the room. Literally. Ouch.

"Sorry!" I yelped and ran back to my dorm.

"Aidou, I think we need to discuss the rules, _again_." Kaname said, a hint of both amusement and boredom in his voice. Great...

* * *

**Hehe, looks like Aidou's in trouble again. Akane has a new trick up her sleeve and you'll find out what it is in the next chapter.**


	13. Decode

**OK, in case you don't have NO IDEA about what's going on in this chapter, reread chapter 11 and 12 because it will help. Also, I'm still trying to get 8 reviews! we don't own "Out of gravity" by Hatsune Miku or the lyrics.**

**We all know I don't own Vampire Knight. And Akane is back! So, back to the story.**

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

I walked to my dorm, and got a book bag. I was going on a trip with my dad to train a little bit. My sister didn't need to train because she was going to be a healer instead of a hunter. The song "Sakura kiss" aka, the Ouran Host Club themesong was playing on my phone. Heck, that's my ringtone. And my alarm. And my favorite song in the world besides_ "Acute"_.

I got some clothes, that scarf Aidou got me and Astra. After I did that and walked out. The sky was a bright blue and I smiled.

"Hime-sama?"

"Hey Aidou." I replied. He stared at me for a moment, "Ah crud, I forgot to tell you. I'm leaving." His bright cheerful smile vanished.

"Why?" He spoke for what felt like ages.

"I'm only going to be gone for a week or two." I said, "Hey, before you know it, I'll be back to being stalked by you and trampled by rabid Day Class girls." He laughed weakly and hugged me.

"Ok. Can I at least have your phone number?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied and gave him my phone. Then he dialed his phone number and soon we both had each other on speed dial.

"Friends know their friend's phone numbers. _Best friends_ always have each other on speed dial." I joked. He smiled dreamily and I felt the warmth rush to my face once again.

"Good thing to know." he said. "Call me every chance you get."

"I will." I smiled, and ruffled his hair. Wow, I never noticed how soft it is.

"You know, you can stay for a few more days. Then, I'll pick you up for training." Dad said, spooking us.

"Ok, thanks dad!" I beamed. He waved and walked away. When I turned to face Aidou, he grabbed my hands and we sped off for town. Our eyes locked again when we reached the gates. His sparkling azure eyes clashing with my grey eyes...

Out of gravity by Hatsune Miku played on my phone, and I could hear it because I was wearing my black headphones. never understood what those lyrics meant.

_**"Someday, I'll release you from the chains of gravity  
And take you away to the satellite"**_

I never understood what those lyrics meant. What could possibly be the "satellite"? A place with no rules?

_**"Looking for you on that place  
I walked around wandering on the streets at night.**_

_**The voice I heard over the radio,**_

_**Why was it that, I felt worried about it?**"_

It was like how Aidou seems so worried about me. He's afraid that Akane and Shin will hurt me but...why?

_**"I found you with reddish eyes  
Don't act like it was nothing"**_

He glanced at me, a curious look in his eyes. Haha, reddish eyes. He's a vampire! The _irony_!

"What're you listening to?" He asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

**_"There's no way I could just leave you sinking in a dark swamp._**

_**Someday, I'll set you free from the chains of gravity**_

_**And we'll fly towards the sky to the satellite  
If we go there, the burden in our bodies will be 1/6"**_

Hmm, I guess my worries would vanish if they were 1/6. That would be nice. But then I would have to worry all over again. Pity...

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet." He said. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just... bored. Yep, I'm bored." I said in a monotone.

_**"The loneliness you carry on your face  
If I can lift you up even a little, that'll be enough  
Someday, I'll take you away there  
Out of the gravity"**_

Come to think of it, Aidou is kind of lonely. Either he's with me or the Night Class but he's never had anyone to really talk to.

**_"I have thought of a lot of things as a result  
Like looking over you, up in the harbor's red tower"_**

I laughed a bit when Aidou did a face plant. He sent an icy glate at me and I stopped. He fixed his blond hair and stared at me.

"What do I look like, a mirror?" I dead panned. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

**_"You ran away, pretending  
And tried hiding away the pace of your heartbeat"_**

I blinked from shock, as he looked into my eyes. Grabbing his hand, I felt it. His heart beat accelerating. He blushed.

"W-what? I get nervous around you..." He murmured, "Let's go to an ice cream shop."

**_"Today, give me the freedom to take your hands"_**

I walked with Aidou, hand in hand into a ice cream store and ordered some orange sorbet. He ordered the same.

"Copy cat." I frowned.

"_Copy cat_." He mimicked. I face palmed.

_**"Like an orbit elevator  
We'll go beyond the clouds and rise up to the satellite  
If we could just ascend by 300m, we'll get a little lighter, don't you think?"**_

"Hey! Quit stealing my ice cream!" I whined as Aidou took a bite of MY orange sorbet. I took a spoon and ate some of his as payback.

"Idiot." I muttered.

**_"After all, though this is a childish trick  
Though there's little meaning, it's better to convey it  
I want to take you higher above the ground  
Out of the gravity"_**

I sighed, and payed for the icecream. The cashier looked pretty amused, probably from me and Aidou arguing.

_**"These feelings that appear and disappear  
Are probably being exposed, however  
This egoism wants to save you now more than anything else"**_

I looked at the now raining sky and began to sing softly along. I knew this song by heart.

**_"Borrowing the power of the sun  
The Moon is shining brilliantly  
Won't you rely on me the same way?"_**

It's like how me and Aidou made that deal. He gets to drink my blood, I keep the Night Class's secret safe.

**_"Someday, I'll release you from the chains of gravity  
And take you away to the satellite  
The pain, the loneliness, and everything else  
Will be 1/6"_**

One-sixth, huh? I already know with the ability to fly, so I am out of gravity's reach. However, I don't like way Akane acts like Aidou was some _toy_ instead of a _person_.

**_"Although we'll have our space ship much later  
While we struggle our way to that place  
Won't you hold my left hand?_**

**_Someday, I'll take you out of the gravity_**

**_out of the gravity_**

**_Out of the gravity"_**

As the song ended, either a tear or a raindrop streamed down my face. Geez that song gets me _every_ time. My vision blurred and I ran to my dorm._  
_

"Hello~!" A voice sang. I wiped away the possible tears/rain drops like a child would and froze. Akane. And she has a knife...oh no...

"So long, puppet!" She yelled and cut my arm, which somehow weakened me. She walked out of the room. The only word I could say before losing consciousness was,

"Aidou..."

* * *

_Aidou's Point of view_

I instantly smelled a familiar smell of moon lilies and cinnamon alarmed me. _'Tsukiakari...'_ I dashed to her dorm, to see an unconscious Tsuki. She was cut on her arm.

The blade that I saw Akane had was apparently poisoned. Harmful to humans but since Tsukiakari is half human, I had to act fast. I cut my wrist and brought it to her mouth, allowing her to drink my blood.

"Please work. Please work. Please work." I kept mumbling. Her breathing was really shallow. Then she opened her eyes and her breathing started to even out. I smiled weakly._ 'It worked.'_

I took my wrist from Tsuki and she yawned.

"Morning, sleepy head." I said, wiping away any left over blood on her face with my thumb. There wasn't much anyway. Then I hugged her, tears pricking my eyes. I have no been so scared in my life. But now I was also thirsty. Great.

"Fine, take as much as you need," she sighed and tied her hair into its signature side pony tail. I sighed and sunk my fangs into her neck. She seemed used to this.

"Sis-" Hoshikuzu's voice stopped. "Aidou's a vampire?! Let go of my sister!"

"Hoshi, don't worry...I'm used to it..." She muttered, and rested her head on my chest, falling into a deep sleep. '_What do you mean "you're used to this"?!'_ I removed my fangs and placed Tsuki on her bed.

"Sorry." I said, erasing Hoshikuzu's memory of this day. Then I glanced at Tsuki. I wonder if she read that letter...

The letter was on the dresser. She's read it.

"Tsukiakari..." I murmured.

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

I woke up at about two in the morning. I walked to a sakura tree once it was eleven in the afternoon. Besides, I just had some jeans, a blue hoodie and sneakers so I wanted to go chill put.

My dorm is by a bunch of Sakura trees, so I decided to take a nap under one of them. It was a place where I could just relax.

"Out of gravity, huh?" I sighed as I watched the petals fall onto the ground. There wasn't any classes today. But somehow, Aidou found me.

"Oww, hey Tsuki." he groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Headache." He replied and sat down. I remembered that I had some Tylenol in my purse. Yes, I keep some headache medicine in my purse because of those fangirls.

"Here."

"Thanks." After he gave the medicine back, he laid his head on my lap. I sweat dropped.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking a nap." he replied.

"Get off me-" I then realized that he was fast asleep.

"He looks really attractive when he's like this." I mumbled, and ran my fingers through his honey blond hair. "His hair is so soft." I smiled and kept playing with his hair.

_Normal point of view _

The two fell asleep under the shade of cherry blossom trees, and Hoshikuzu and Shiki were walking together.

"Is that my sister?" Hoshikuzu sweat dropped.

"And Aidou." Shiki added. He chuckled a bit. "Wow, I should send a pic of this to Ruka." He took a picture of Tsukiakari and Aidou and sent it to Ruka.

"How'd you know Ruka-san?"

"Aidou and Ruka are cousins."

"Wow."

* * *

**So, that's all for today's chapter... But the song for next chapter is "Sweet Devil" by hatsune miku. Rate and review! **


	14. Being a Hunter is harder than it looks

**In the last chapter, I was listening to "Let it go" from the Frozen soundtrack. that movie is so cool. LOL get it? Frozen? Cool?**

**Anyways, to the reviews!**

**_Rika Megami- I can tell your a Hatsune Miku fan. Same here. Sorry that I made Aidou a bit OOC. _**

**Back to the story! I will NEVER own Vampire knight. I also don't own the lyrics to "Sweet Devil". Ps, I'm using the Project Diva F video version of the lyrics so that's why it seems a bit short.**

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

I couldn't believe that idiot. Aidou had broken my favorite necklace and NOW he's going to pay. How? _Easy_. I could just whack him with Astra until he apologizes.

Oh yeah I can't because I'm leaving for training...dang it...

"Tsukiakari! We're leaving and I know for a fact your just watching tv!" Is dad some sort of SPY?!

"Alright, I'll be downstairs in a minute!" I hollered. I ran downstairs with my stuff and walked to dad's car.

"What took you so long? We don't want to lose any daylight." He said. I put on some sunglasses. Those early rays of sunlight were not so kind on my eyes.

"Let's go." I was stopped by Hoshikuzu. She looked as if she was crying.

"Do you really have to go, sis?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll be back soon, kay?" I replied, trying to cheer her up. Then I turned to her new best friend. "Shiki, you _better_ take care of my sister or I'll steal your entire stash of pocky!" He stared at me with a bored look on his face.

"OK." He said. I wanted to face palm.

"Bye, sis!" Hoshikuzu said. Aidou wasn't there. How odd...Then my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Tsuki! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"_ Aidou said/whined. Speak of the freakin devil.

"Because then you would be _stalking_ me." I dead panned.

_"Well, I'll call you later."_ He said and ended the call.

* * *

**_^_^~a week later~^_^_**

I walked back into my dorm, and laid down on the bed, sighing. I was dead tired. I cannot believe that I spent a full week running around in a forest, shooting targets and hunting Level E's. I NEED sleep. Being a hunter sucks.

I was about to fall into a peaceful sleep, when someone knocked on the door.

"Tsuki?" Stupid Aidou... "You okay?

"Look, Idol. I have only slept for sixteen hours and that's counting the car ride. I would really appreciate it if you could leave me be and tell headmaster I won't be attending class or going to patrol for the day." I glowered, not bothering to correct myself when I said "Idol". He sweat dropped and smirked.

"You do realize you called me 'Idol', right?"

"Shut up." I mumbled, passing out from exhaustion. The minute I woke up, Shiro was licking my hand. Must be a dog habit.

"Master! Wake up!" He barked. I yawned, no longer being tired.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:06 AM." Shiro replied.

"Really? Ok, time for me to patrol-" I paused, "Actually, I'm skipping patrol. Gotta get back to my full strength."

"Alright." He said. "Hey, what's for breakfast?"

"Um...I'll cook some waffles." I replied. He wagged his tail happily and howled. I laughed.

"Waffles! Waffles! The day has come for waffles!" Shiro ran around. I rolled my eyes. He's always like this when it comes to waffles.

"Sit!" I ordered. He did as told, "Now stay."

* * *

_Normal Point of view_

Since Tsukiakari was the older twin, she knew how to cook. But that didn't mean she was talented. She just knew how to cook waffles in a toaster. Shiro barked a thank you after she placed two waffles in his dog bowl for him to eat.

"Yahoo! Blueberry waffles to the rescue!"

"Ah shut up and eat." Tsukiakari sweat dropped and looked out the window. "Why the heck is the window always open?!" She was about to close it when she saw a note on the window sill. She took the note and read it.

_Dear Tsukiakari,_

_I was wondering if you would want to go have tea with me and Ruka-san sometime. I also thought maybe it would be nice if we could chat._

_Sincerely, Maria :)_

"Hey Shiro," she said, "I'm going to hang out with Maria-san and Ruka."

"Ok. Just let me eat my waffles!" Shiro sighed.

"Shiro! Waffles are for eating, _not_ for inhaling!" Tsukiakari sweat dropped. Then she got dressed into a black and white dress with a denim jacket, black boots and some black studded fingerless gloves.

"See ya, Shiro."

"WAIIIT!" Shiro said, "Forgetting something?" She sighed and got the blood tablets.

_**^_^~magical timeskip with chibi Aidou and Tsukiakari~^_^**_

"Tsukiakari-san!" Maria said, smiling. "You made it!"

"Well, I didn't have to patrol today," she shrugged, and sat by Ruka. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Earl grey tea? Wow, impressive!" Ruka said.

"So, what's it like to be a prefect?" Maria asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

"Well, during the day it's kind of chaotic. Then when the Night Class comes in, me, Yuki, and Zero have to keep the Day Class in check." Tsukiakari sighed. "Then I have to patrol at night."

"Wow, do you EVER get any sleep?" Ruka sweat dropped.

"During class. And after Hunter missions." Tsukiakari replied. Maria nodded, understanding what she said.

"Well, I can't believe that Aidou hasn't been to class in a week." Ruka sighed.

"I wonder what he's doing now..." Tsukiakari murmured.

* * *

_Aidou's point of view_

I couldn't stand the fact that Tsukiakari was gone. I was like her prince, and she was my princess. I sighed, and thought I heard her voice. Probably my imagination.

"Aidou!" Huh? That couldn't be...

"Oi! Get down here!"

"Tsuki?" I looked around to see Tsukiakari standing in my doorway, an annoyed look in her thundercloud eyes.

"Why...did you...lock yourself in your room? I told you I was coming back in a week!" she breathed. I smirked.

"You were worried about me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, a little bit." She mumbled.

"Aww! My kawaii Hime was worried!" I beamed and hugged her.

"You have THREE SECONDS to get off me before I hurt you." She growled.

_normal point of view_

The next day, Tsukiakari, Maria, Ruka and Aidou went to a local karaoke place. Maria just went there for listening to people singing, Ruka went for the food, and Tsukiakari went because she got dragged there by Ruka and Maria.

And _Aidou_? To stalk Tsukiakari of course.

"Tsuki! What's up?" He smiled.

"Nothing much-WAIT YOU STALKER!"

"I think you should sing 'Sweet Devil'." He said, "People already say you're devilish." She rolled her eyes.

"Give me a mic." She ordered with a daring look in her eyes. Once he gave her the mic, the music began. Then she began to sing.

_**"Make up and Dress up!  
I become very lovely too!  
I'll make my eyelashes a bit long with mascara and fake eyelashes  
My eyeliner is perfect with bold shadow and highlight  
As for my lips, I'll make them a bit fuller in a sparkling pink color."**_

Aidou didn't think she would actually sing the song. Maria just giggled at the fact that Tsukiakari was singing a song that Aidou requested. Ruka just gave a puzzled look at Aidou.

_**"I'm showing too much of my chest? But you like it this way, don't you?  
My heels are 3cm high! I just need to stand on my tiptoe a little and the height is perfect"**_

He laughed at the Halfblood vampire. This was basically for laughs for him. But then Maria and Ruka threw death glares at him for being rude. That shut him up in an instant.

_**"Baby Doll on my wrists doesn't its sweet scent just make your heart race?  
And my red manicure is amazingly cute, isn't it? Come on**_

_**Are you dreaming? You're the only one I won't ever say I like you  
So don't get the wrong idea! I'm liar girl."**_

Come to think of it, Tsukiakari always wore moon lily perfume. So Baby Doll would have an equal effect.

_**"I really love you the truth is  
I want to be your "only" one  
I'm sorry not to become meekly.  
"I love you baby!""**_

He felt his heart beat speed up. _'Is she trying to confess to me through a song?'_ He stared at Tsukiakari, noticing that she was blushing a little.

_**"I really love you it's true  
You want to be my "only" one, don't you?  
I have only you, it's really true!  
So kiss me. Do you love sweet devil?"**_

Maria and Ruka smirked, forming a plan to get Tsukiakari to fall for Aidou. Aidou, on the other hand, realized that he was madly in love with the singing girl.

**_"Are you dreaming? You're the only one I won't ever say I like you  
So don't get the wrong idea! I'm liar girl."_**

Tsukiakari knew what Aidou was trying to do. Trying to make her become a fangirl. Well, that wasn't going to work.

_**"I'm sorry, it's all a lie  
I have to be your "only" one...  
Can you love me through your life? To seal the vow  
A kiss would be good, wouldn't it? Do you love sweet devil?"**_

She walked to Aidou, hiding her face with a Percy Jackson book. Aidou frowned and walked over to her. _'To seal the vow, a kiss __would _definitely_ be good.'_ He smiled at the thought._ 'Maybe when I get the chance though. The question is: when will I get that chance?'_

* * *

**Ok, so you guys (the readers) get to choose when Hoshikuzu (Tsukiakari's twin sis) will go on her first date with Shiki! Rate and review!**


	15. Crimson event (I)

**In this chapter, Shiki and Hoshikuzu go on their first date since nobody said when they should.**

**And, Akane decides to do something COMPLETELY dramatic, which will lead to some Ruka vs. Akane, and a TON Ruka and Maria vs. Aidou scenes (cuz Tsukiakari, Maria and Ruka are bffs). **

**I don't own Vampire knight! And we're finally to the goal of eight reviews! The new goal is fourteen! Ps, the song in this chapter is "Zoetrope" which is the opening theme for an anime called Amnesia. So, I don't own the lyrics or the song.**

* * *

_ Hoshikuzu's point of view _

I couldn't believe that Shiki asked me out on a date. Out of all the girls in Cross Academy, he went and chose _me._ And now, here I am, waiting for him to show up so we can go to the movies or whatever he planned. I twirled the parasol I had in my hands and saw the boy running towards me.

"Hoshi!"

"Shiki!" I said, hugging the red haired boy. He blushed. "So, where are we going?" He blinked.

"I don't know, I forgot. Sorry."

"It's ok." I replied, "Lets just check out the town! Wait, why are you hiding under my umbrella?"

"Don't like sunlight all that much." He murmured. I just shrugged. _'Sis gave me some of those blood tablet things but, I can't tell him I'm half vampire!'_

"Oh, well do you think we should see a movie? It's nice and dark there and I'll pay for the popcorn."

"Sure." Shiki said, with a ghost of a smile. We walked together through the town.

_Shiki's point of view_

I couldn't help but smile. Hoshi was curious, and it was really cute. Until Shin had to come and ruin everything.

"Well, it seems you got attached to a Halfblood."

"Shin, leave NOW." I growled. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"How did he know I'm a Halfblood?!" she asked.

"All of the Night Class knows-we should talk about this somewhere else." I hurried and ran with her to a forest. "Do you believe in vampires?"

"Yes. I do."

"Well, you're with one." I tried to say it as bluntly as possible. But she looked into my eyes, and hugged me again.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." She murmured.

"It's ok." I replied.

"Let's get back to the academy." she said. When we were near the gate, I saw Tsukiakari.

"Prefect," I said in chibimode.

"Huh? Oh hey, sis!" Tsukiakari said, "How was the date?" Hoshikuzu blushed.

"It was fine, Tsuki-neechan." She mumbled. Tsukiakari just smiled.

"Chill out, I was just worried about you two." She laughed.

* * *

_Normal Point of view _

Akane had a plan. Something to make Tsukiakari "pay for stealing _her_ Aidou". She had set up a trap for Tsukiakari to think that Aidou wasn't interested in her.

"Aidou, why the fudge did you call me here?" Tsukiakari's voice rang. Akane got Aidou and smirked. Then she grabbed Aidou's hand. "Oh, hey Aidou-"

"Me and Idol-senpai are going out~!" Akane lied, "He never wanted anything to do with you, _Puppet_." Tsukiakari turned almost as white as her hair. She looked downcast.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm glad you two are together." She murmured.

"Tsuki, wait!" He said. When she turned to look at him, her eyes had turned dark and stormy.

"Leave me alone, you idiot!" She tried to run away.

"Have fun, puppet!" Akane laughed cruelly. Aidou sprinted to Tsukiakari.

"I told you to leave me alone!" She growled.

"If you can't talk to you, then I don't want to see you!" He snapped. Tsukiakari felt as if her heart was shattered into millions of pieces.

"No problem." She mumbled, and walked to her dorm.

For the next week, Tsukiakari hadn't attended classes and only patrolled, always with a hoodie.

"What in the living heck did you do to Tsukiakaria-san?!" Maria roared with Ruka glared fiercely at her cousin.

"What?" Aidou blinked, not expecting the sickly vampire to get angry.

"Answer the question."

"Why?" Aidou raised an eyebrow.

"She hasn't been texting at all. And when we visit, she tells us to go away." Ruka said, her glare scaring off Akane, Shin and even Shiki.

"Akane told her that we were dating. It's not like she would be interested."

"IDIOT!" Ruka slapped him. He stumbled and glared. Then Maria death glared at Akane. The next day, Shiro pawed at Tsukiakari's door at her dorm.

"Master, Headmaster says breakfast is ready." He said.

"Go away!"

Shiro was really worried now. So, he got two experts: Maria and Ruka.

"Aidou-san has REALLY crossed the line now." Ruka growled.

"Tsukiakari-san, please open the door." Maria knocked. When the door opened, Tsukiakari looked pale. Her hair was down and a bit tangled.

"Hey..." She said.

"Tsukiakari-san, I understand you're depressed but isolation is _not_ the answer."

"I am going to destroy my cousin, right after we cheer you up." Ruka said in a deathly calm voice.

"Ruka!" Maria hissed, "Thats not helping!"

"We have movies, and ice cream. This usually helps during a vampire or human break up, but it'll do."

"Thank guys." Tsukiakari mumbled.

_**^_^~magical timeskip with Chibi Ruka, Maria and Tsukiakari ~^_^**_

"Hahahahahaha!" Laughter resounded through the partially vacant dorm. The three best friends laughed in unison. Apparently, they were watching Rio.

"What movie should we watch next?" Maria asked.

"I dunno. How about Tangled?" Ruka said.

"Sure!"

The trio were all in their pjs and eating ice cream. They were also having a sleepover so they could cheer up the prefect. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Tsuki? Are you there?"

_**Silence...**_

"GO AWAY AIDOU!" Ruka opened the door and screeched. Tsukiakari and Maria yowled in pain after getting a brain freeze.

"I just want to talk to Tsukiakari!" Aidou said, reaching out for the white haired teen. "I'm sorry!"

"I think Ruka and Maria are right." She said, her eyes flashing red.

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

I still couldn't believe Aidou. So I got out my headphones and listened to some rock and roll. Or at least some music.

_**"I search for the final component  
I lost when I fell on down.  
I arrive at a distant star  
At the edge of the sky dyed in the colors of the rainbow."**_

I sighed. Why didn't tell me that he had feelings for another girl? My heart feels as if its broken glass; broken beyond repair.

**_"I am held prisoner by the little lights that fell through the cracks  
And down a path that looks like a day dream, I walk, and I walk.  
The excelling gravity,  
The repeating pull,  
Will not tell me about my heart."_**

I looked around, sensing a level E. I knew that Eclipse wasn't in the pocket of my hoodie-wait, nevermind, I just found it. It was in my pocket.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for a midnight snack." the level E lunged.

"Never!" I replied, aiming Eclipse at the Level E.

_**"Take me away now,  
Connecting the bridge of dust and sand together.  
If you peek into the loop that was made,  
Sometime, it will change its shape,  
And begin to spin.  
Yes, in order to meet me again."**_

It took five attempts to turn the Level E into dust. I sighed, putting Eclipse back into my pocket. Maybe I can get Zero to get a chain attached to it...

_**"I can't rely on a single thing.  
I can't believe in a single thing.  
If at least I had a dream, I would be saved."**_

A shadow of a girl appeared. I knew who it was instantly. The girl who always reads books during class: Minami Hiiragi.

_**"My fate that rains down  
Fills up both of my hands.  
But my hands alone are not enough"**_

She ran away. The next day, she kept searching up different books about vampire legends.

_**"Before it overflows...**_

_**Accept me, support me,  
Even if just a little,  
I can make a tomorrow that you are able to believe  
That there is no such thing as a world without meaning.  
I won't give up anymore."**_

"Um, Tsukiakari-san."

"Hmm?" I replied, trying to focus on my homework.

___**"The eternity that will never happen again  
Falls through the cracks**_

_**Now**_

_**Grab it with those hands of yours.**_

_**Just take me away now."**_

"Do you believe in supernatural creatures? Because I have reason to believe you are something called a 'Hunter'." I paled at the sentence.

_**"An infinite number of kaleidoscopes that overlap  
Continue to reflect the future, no matter where it is.  
The pattern of it that we couldn't even imagine  
Fills in the final crack."**_

"What?"

"Look, it says right here." Minami fixed her thick black glasses and pointed to the page.

"'According to legend, a Pureblood vampire grew tired of Ex-humans and threw her heart into a furnace, creating a metal. The metal was used in the creation of weapons and those humans became known as the hunters.'"I sweat dropped. "How the heck is this proving anything?"

"Last night, a man with crimson red eyes tried to attack you, but it turned into dust after being shot by a gun that was in your possession." She stated. "Keep reading." I hesitated and kept reading.

"'The Hunters and Vampires became enemies. Until a half human-half aristocrat stepped up. Her name was Miwa Izumi. Now Halfbloods are among vampires. They can wield antivampire weapons, can heal and have other powers. However, they are not immortal. Like Level E's, they have to endure the transformation of a vampire.'"

Apparently she didn't tell anyone. She's great at keeping secrets. Now _Aidou's_ following me.

"Leave me alone!" I growled.

"No, not until you listen to me." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Why should I listen to you?" I glared. He leaned closer.

"Because..." Then...he kissed me...

* * *

**Yup, I left a cliffhanger! And now Akane is jealous. You'll see what happens next in the next chapter...**


	16. Crimson event (II)

**OK, so here's a quick recap: Aidou wouldn't leave Tsukiakari alone and he kissed her. I don't own vampire knight! PS, the italics later in the chapter is Tsukiakari's handwriting.**

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. But it was. I tried getting out of Aidou's grip, but my attempts failed. He was too strong. Stupid vampire super strength...

"WHAT?!" One girl screeched.

"WHY HER?!" Another whined. It took every ounce of my strength to try and push him off. Didn't work. He finally let me go, so I could escape but all I could do was stare as I tried to catch my breath. A satisfied smile appeared on his face. I didn't even kiss back and I was out of breath.

"_Because...I love you_." He replied, finishing his sentence. I don't know if it was because the lack of oxygen in my lungs at the moment or anything else, but I blacked out.

When I woke up, someone was carrying me, so I leaned my head on their shoulder, and fell asleep.

I woke up again to realize I was in my dorm.

"What happened?" I murmured, looking around. I looked in the mirror, remembering that during my trip with dad, I had the hunter's seal marked on my neck, like Zero.

"Ah, you're awake, Master!" Shiro's voice rang. He was so loud, it caused my head to hurt.

"Where...Aidou...Where's Aidou?" I winced slightly, my headache worsening.

"He'll be back. In the meantime, why don't you get some rest?" Shiro jumped onto my bed, and curled up at my feet.

"Tsukiakari? You okay?" Aidou walked in. I sighed as the blonde breezed into the room, and held my hand. "You're okay, thank goodness." I blinked.

"Why are you worried about me?" I asked. He smirked.

"Do you need another kiss to answer that question?"

"Oi! Nobody gave you permission to sexually harass me!" I growled, blushing furiously. He anime fell.

"Sexual harassment?! That wasn't sexual harassment!" He ranted, "I just wanted to kiss you!"

"Are you sure, Aidou?" I glared.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied.

"Aidou, why do you always bother me?" I asked. He only laughed in reply. I rolled my eyes and decided to take a cat nap. Aidou yawned.

"I'm tired too." Aidou sat down, and tried to hug me.

"GET OUT OF MY BED, PERVERT!" I yelled, successfully kicking him out of my bed. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"OWWW!"

* * *

_Normal point of view_

Aidou got up and pouted, as Tsukiakari cursed under breath, curling up under the covers to try and get some sleep. Then he noticed something, a glint of silver. He found an drawer filled with some notebooks and an sliver handgun, with "Cross Recall" engraved on side.

"A gun?" He murmured. Then he opened the window and shot a tree, a purple hunter sign appearing then disappearing. He quickly put the gun back and glanced at the sleeping Halfblood.

"_Sweet dreams_, Tsukiakari..." He mumbled, remembering when he had kissed her. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

The next morning, Aidou came back to her dorm and discovered that she had a fever. Sadly, the blonde didn't know what to do so he called Ruka.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SANITY GIVES YOU THE IDEA TO CALL ME IN FIVE THE MORNING?!" Ruka bellowed, glaring at her cousin in supreme Demon Chibi Queen mode.

Let's just say Ruka was _not_ a morning person. That's how you get her to be the Demon Ruka chibi. And trust me, you do NOT want to have to deal with a vampire in Demon mode. Things get hectic.

Hell has no fury like Ruka, or a demon chibi vampire.

"I don't know what to do and I thought you would help." Aidou sighed.

"Oh good grief!" Ruka sighed, walking into her friend's room, no longer in Demon Chibimode. Tsukiakari coughed a bit.

"Hey Ruka." She said weakly.

"Hey Tsukiakari. What's up?"

"I feel like I got ran over by a freakin truck after Aidou kissed me." She replied. Then she blushed.

"My cousin kissed you?" Ruka blinked from shock.

"Yes, it was my first kiss." Tsukiakari murmured. Ruka blinked again and suddenly hugged her friend.

"Omigod! That's so cute! Maria and I were hoping you two would kiss!" Ruka beamed. Then she let go of the weak Halfblood and said, "Don't you realize that if you drink Hanabusa's blood, you'll recover faster?"

Tsukiakari blushed, "Eh? No! I'll get through this, the old fashion way!" Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"By the 'old fashion way', you mean taking medicine you hate, getting migraines, and people fussing over you?"

"Yeah..." Tsukiakari sweat dropped.

"It must suck to be you." Ruka sighed.

"Haha, I get it. But yeah, I know. Any other comments, captain obvious?"

"Nope. But you need to drink his blood. It'll heal you."

"I am _not_ drinking that perverted suicidal stalker's blood."

"What do you mean by 'suicidal'?"

"He jumps out of my window."

"Wow. See you later."

"Okay,"

Tsukiakari got a bottle of medicine from a shelf and cursed.

"Damn disgusting medicine." She groaned. Aidou walked in, and stared.

"Ruka told me." he said softy, and walked over to her, "Even if you don't want to drink my blood, I will not let you suffer like this." He wore a black shirt and jeans while Tsukiakari her black pjs with crescent moon designs. He bit his wrist deeply, the scent of lavender overwhelming the Halfblood's senses.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He brought his wrist to his mouth and after he did, he kissed her. Tsukiakari's eyes widened and she closed them. _'Is this...Aidou's blood?'_ She couldn't help but blush. A certain violet haired girl fistpumped the air, seeing the scene through a bird's eyes.

Aidou gently pushed Tsukiakari off, smiling.

"Aidou..." She panted, "Wow, that was...really good." She blushed.

"No problem, wait-I think you missed a spot." He murmured, licking the corner of her mouth. She blushed darker and hit him with a stuffed animal.

"Bye, my princess," he chuckled.

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view _

I couldn't think straight after Aidou left. Thats when I realized it: I am in love with him. I decided to write a letter, afraid of rejection.

I read the letter to Aidou silently and nodded. After reading it, I yawned and fell into a coma like sleep, not noticing that Aidou-I can tell because what other idiot has his hair style?!-climbing into the window.

_Aidou's point of view_

I climbed into Tsukiakari's window, and saw that she had fell asleep while writing some thing like a letter. So, I carefully took the letter she was holding and blushed. It was about me...

_No one said I was good at writing stuff, despite being a perfectionist. But this is just like talking to him. My name is Tsukiakari Mitsuki, and I'm in the Day class. I'm a Halfblood._

_My heart starts to race when I come near him, my crush. And I have NEVER blushed so much in my life._

_He stole my first kiss and harasses me. Oh well, I hope he accepts my feelings._

_Stay as you are, Hanabusa Aidou. From Tsukiakari._

So she's in love with me? Thank goodness! I played with a strand of hair, smiling.

"Thank you, Tsuki." I said, picked her up and placed her on her bed. I jumped out of her window. The next day, I overheard something about karaoke and Tsukiakari, Ruka, Hoshikuzu, and Maria...

* * *

**That's it for the next chapter. Oh, and I forgot to have a chapter song. My bad. *sweat drop* rate and review! Who ever does gets a virtual chibi version of their fave VK guy! **


	17. Day in the life of a Prefect

**Wow, chapter seventeen already? Time to do the almighty disclaimer!**

**I will NEVER own Vampire knight. Sadly...BUT theres going to be some news at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

For some weird reason, Aidou won't let me take my blood tablets. _Why_? I have no clue. Doesn't he realize without them, I could ruin the Night Class's secret?!

"Tsukiakari!" Oh here he comes now.

"Blood tablets. NOW." I growled.

"What? No!" He pouted. My eyes glowed crimson from both anger and since I'm also half vampire. "You've been taking them like candy!"

"I don't care! I do _not_ want to drink a Day Class student's blood!" I glared. This was not a joke. Even if I was taking an alarming amount of blood tablets, at least the students were safe!

"Hmm, I guess you're right." He sighed, taking out a box of MY blood tablets, I snatched them and popped in five. Usually vampires have to take one or two. Well, five works for me. "Hey! See what I mean?" Then he took the blood tablets from my grip.

"Give them back!"

"Oh I don't think so!" He teased. I sighed in defeat and snatched the blood tablets back. Then I noticed a bunch of idiots-I mean Day class students-glaring at me. I glared back.

"Bye, Aidou. Your fangirls are waiting." I said, pointing to the large crowd of shouting idiots.

"Well, lets go!" he beamed.

"Hey!" I said. Then he dragged me into the Night Class. This is a typical day in my insane life. Besides having to go on hunter missions, and having to deal with sadistic fangirls, I'm pretty normal...I think. Normal seems a bit overrated.

After Kaname scolded Aidou ("Aidou, I think you're bothering the Disciplinary Committe,"), I snuck back into my dorm.

* * *

For some reason, Aidou had been also taking Ruka's blood tablets. How did I know this? Well, I texted her since I'm locked in my room trying to deal with my hunger.

I coughed, and stumbled to my bed, trying to remember how many blood tablets I had taken. How many? Three? Four-wait I took five.

The pounding headache worsened and I heard someone knock on the door.

"Tsukiakari?" Oh just headmaster. I opened the door, in Chibimode.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He opened the door a bit more to see a little girl.

"This is Momo. She will be staying in the room next door." He said, "Come on, don't be shy."

"H-hi. I'm M-momo K-Kotoba, nice to meet you." She bowed quickly. Her eyes were coral pink and she had matching hair that was styled in a braid.

"Nice to meet you, Momo-san. I'm Tsukiakari Mitsuki." I smiled. She stared at me.

"Ah, so y-you're a hunter. I'm a witch." She replied.

"Okay, well I'm a Halfblood." I shrugged.

"A Halfblood...?" She echoed. "Never heard of it."

"Well, my dad's a vampire hunter and my mom's an aristocrat vampire." I explained, "I also have a twin sister but she's learning how to be a healer."

"Cool."

"Okay, see ya in class!" I said and left. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Wait-I am. I can't believe I almost forgot about movie night! We were planning karaoke but that's a bit cliche. Besides, we already had the stuff to prank Aidou so...yep.

"Welcome to the darkside, we've been expecting you two." I joked when Maria and Ruka came over.

"Haha, we get it, _devil-chan_!" Maria giggled.

"Nice one, Maria!" Ruka laughed. "Wanna watch Frozen?"

* * *

"Best movie EVER!" We said in unison, after the movie ended. Me, Ruka, and Maria already made friendship bracelets we always wore.

Yep, meet the ragtag group of idiots.

Kurenai Maria, aka "Delicate princess": smart, can spy on people using birds, can fly, gets sick sometimes (hence her nickname. She actually came up with it)

Souen Ruka, aka the brains of the group: short temper, loyal to Kaname, like reading and annoying her cousin, possible Supreme over lord/queen of Demon Chibis.

Mitsuki Tsukiakari, also known as me, or "Tsuki": can be reckless, prefect, hunter, perfectionist, possibly an idiot (depending on how your definition of the word "idiot").

"Hey Tsukiakari, I heard there's going to be a new student." Ruka said.

"Yeah, but-"

A gunshot resounded, barely grazing my shoulder. I yowled in pain and paled, seeing the person who had the gun. Oh course...the bullet was for an antivampire gun which meant...

"_Master_?" I murmured. The woman nodded.

"Long time, no see, Tsukiakari." She replied.

"Who's this?" Maria asked. I got to my feet, glaring daggers at the woman I had come to call "Master".

"I am Dia Tomoyo, also known as-"

"My teacher for vampire hunting." I finished her sentence. She frowned. "My friends and the Night Class are not for you to go after!" Dia-senpai stared at me before a bright smile appeared on her face. Then she started to laugh.

"Aw lighten up! I'm only here to teach Social studies!" She said.

"Then WHY did you shoot me?" I growled.

"Just a test, seeing if your amnesia had worn off by now." She shrugged. I face palmed. I have one weird teacher.

"Of course it's worn off! It's been _ten years_ since I had amnesia!" I groaned, "Geez, can't you send a letter or just say 'hello' for once?!"

"Nope." Dia-senpai replied, "If you had the hunger of a Level E, then you would of been tamed. Wait-did you get the Hunter's Seal? Wow. I missed _alot!_"

* * *

_Dia's point of view_

"Ah, now I get it, you're all her friends!" I said. Tsukiakari hadn't changed much. Her hair was still white and her eyes were still thundercloud grey. She was a bit taller and had the Hunter's seal now.

Basically, she hadn't changed much.

"Wait- THIS is your teacher?" The brunette of the group said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yup. Im a vampire hunter, and also, your social studies teacher." I replied.

* * *

_Normal point of view_

The trio stayed silent, until Dia's cell phone rang. "Hold on, I gotta take this," she said. Tsukiakari face palmed.

"Let's leave." Ruka said.

"Agreed. Dia-senpai, GET OUT." Tsukiakari sighed in Chibimode. After Dia left, Tsukiakari, Ruka and Maria walked to the local cafe.

"So, she's your teacher?" Maria asked.

"Yep," Tsukiakari nodded, "You know for a teacher, she's pretty stupid." Maria sweat dropped.

"That is so true, it's not even funny." Ruka dead panned. Tsukiakari laughed.

"Yep," Maria laughed nervously. Tsukiakari smiled and checked her phone.

**_Text message: Yuki Cross (1)_**

**_To: Tsukiakari Mitsuki_**

**_From: Yuki Cross_**

_Hey Tsuki! There's a new student coming soon!_

The white haired prefect instantly replied.

_**To: Yuki Cross**_

_**From: Tsukiakari Mitsuki**_

_Really? =_= Wow, and here I thought there was already ENOUGH students. What's for lunch tomorrow?_

Yuki Cross, who was back at the academy, rolled her eyes. She texted back at her friend.

**_To: Tsukiakari Mitsuki_**

**_From: Yuki Cross_**

_oh whatever. :P_

Tsukiakari rolled her eyes. She walked back to her dorm, only to have another headache. '_Of course, those tablets.'_ She ranted in her mind, _'Why the FUDGE do they cause me headaches?!'_

"Stupid blood tablets..." She cursed under her breath.

**_^_^~magical timeskip with Chibi Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu~^_^_**

"Hey neechan," Hoshikuzu said, handing Tsukiakari a letter, "There's some letter from the Night Class dorm president, Kaname Kuran."

"Ok. Thanks." She replied and read the letter silently.

_Dear Tsukiakari,_

_I need to talk with you about the Hunters Association. Tomorrow Yuki and Kaien Cross will be visiting there. Please accompany them in case of a Level E attack. Ps, don't make Aidou mad. He is really protective of you._

_Sincerely, Kaname Kuran._

She stared at the letter in Chibimode.

"Basically, I have to walk to some random place with Yuki-chan." Tsukiakari said. She got out her jacket and walked to the Moon dorms.

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

The second I saw Aidou and his cousin, Akatsuki, I had a stupid idea. Then again, I always have stupid ideas at random moments. Ruka and Maria were walking behind me.

"Hey Tsuki!" Aidou beamed. I tackled the poor blond with a hug. With all the madness that's happened today, I thought it would be fun.

"Well, looks like Tsuki's happy to see me." Aidou said, hugging back.

"Why did you hug him, Tsukiakari?"

I backed away a and blushed, "I have no idea." Aidou pouted.

"Hey, wheres Yuki-chan?" Maria asked. I shrugged.

* * *

The next morning, I finished getting ready for school, only to see that it's three in the morning. Shiro was knocked out by my bed and I decided to take a cat nap.

"Tsukiakari-san, you're needed in the office." Momo said when she walked in.

"Why?" I groaned.

"There's a new student coming soon. Good luck."

* * *

**So here's the news: I decided to have a week long competition! XD**

**You have to send in an OC. The OC can be a vampire, elemental, psychic, I don't care, its YOUR OC!**

**Rate and review!**


	18. Misadventures in Tokyo

**Since no one entered any OC's for my contest (read the last chapter), I wrote this chapter. In the next chapter couple chapters there might be a new OC!**

**I dont own Vampire Knight! **

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

I was bored. I couldn't even believe that for a second that I wasn't being stalked by Aidou. Quite a strange feeling that is, when you're so used to being stalked.

I ran across the vacant street and looked around.

_Complete Silence..._

I blinked through the blinding light and put on my sunglasses. The sunlight kind of annoyed my eyes.

"It's so boring out here." I sighed. "For once I wish Aidou was here." I yawned and listened to some music on my phone. The song "Artificial Enemy" by Hatsune Miku played.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember why I was in this town in the first place. Oh yeah, I just snuck out. Sometimes, it really sucks to be a prefect.

"Tsuki! Guess what?" Aidou beamed, hugging me as if I was his favorite stuffed animal.

"What?" I asked.

"I got two tickets to Tokyo! And I thought you could come with me." He smiled.

"Tokyo? Awesome! I've always wanted to go to Tokyo!" I said.

"Same here," he replied, "That's why I wanted to take you with me." I burned red.

"Thanks," I mumbled as he let me go. He looked into my eyes, his azure orbs sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hey, we have to be at the airport in five days and I already asked Headmaster."

"Time to ask dad." I sighed, and called my dad.

* * *

**_^_^~magical timeskip five days later~^_^_**

_Aidou's point of view_

"Hey, Tsukiakari! We cant be late to talk to your dad!" I said. She opened the door, wearing a black shirt, and a magenta skirt with black boots and blue fingerless gloves. Cute.

"Ok, let's go." she said. "Try and act responsible." I just wore a simple black sweater and jeans. Time to face the music, or in this case, her dad. Who's a vampire hunter. Great.

Yuuma Mitsuki, also known as Tsukiakari's dad, was already in the Headmaster's office when we got there. His light grey eyes narrowed at me.

"Tsukiakari, wait outside." Yuuma ordered.

"Okay." She sweat dropped and left. Yuuma obviously seemed a bit mad.

"So, you think you can just take my sixteen year old daughter without my permission, huh?" He growled.

"Um, I didn't know I had to ask." I said, laughing nervously.

"Well, you were wrong." He said, "Where'd you get the tickets?"

"I bought them online since I never been to Tokyo. Or Tokyo Disneyland." I stated. True.

"Next question, why do you want to bring Tsukiakari to Tokyo?"

"We're good friends and she's never been to Tokyo before."

"Final question, would you ever hurt my daughter-" I saw where this was coming and blushed.

"W-what?! No! We're just friends!" I stammered._ 'He's a bigger pervert than I thought.' _Yuuma nodded in approval.

"If you ever DO hurt her, I will hunt you down." He said. I sprang from my seat and ran to Tsukiakari.

"What happened?"

"We're going to Tokyo," I breathed.

"Awesome!" She beamed, "I'll get my suitcase!" I already had my suitcase in the car. Within ten minutes, we were at the airport.

_"Flight to Tokyo now boarding."_

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we got on the plane. She looked out the window and smiled. She had her black headphones.

"Whatcha listening to?" I asked.

"Some Hatsune Miku songs." She shrugged. I yawned and laid my head against her shoulder. "What're you doing?"

"Sleepy." I murmured, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Aidou, wake up, we're here." Tsukiakari's voice rang. I woke up and got our stuff.

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

Tokyo was amazing! Bright lights, anime, vocaloid, and concerts with cute shops, you name it! This is like paradise compared to that Hunter town. Me and Aidou arrived and Aidou followed me around like a lost puppy. I didn't mind.

"Look, a carnival!" I beamed. He chuckled.

"Someone's competive~!" He said in a sing song voice. I glared. Ok, I'm a _little_ competitive. Aidou won a couple games, but I lost some.

By the time it was near sunset, I was bored and tired. We were back at the hotel and watching a movie. Percy Jackson and the Olympians to be exact.

I sighed and yawned. I was completely exhausted.

"Tsuki? Are you okay?" Aidou asked.

"Yeah, I'll see ya in the morning." I said. The next morning, Aidou was asleep and I got up to go patrol. Hey, old habits die hard.

I listened to some music to find "Headphone actor" by IA. Hey, I liked the song. Mainly the beat.

I walked past a bunch of cafés, and looked around. Nothing but buildings. And a girl with orange hair with green eyes stared at me. She seemed a bit odd.

"Who are you?" She hissed. I went back to walking. The orange haired girl wouldn't leave me alone. So, I ran.

"Hey wait up!" She yelled. I sighed and didn't listen.

I ran until I reached an alley. She looked at me with a spark of interest.

"You know, I've never met someone with grey eyes." She breathed, "Do you wear contacts?" I frowned.

"No, it's my natural eye color." I growled.

"Really?" She blinked in surprise. "Huh, you learn something new everyday."

It started to rain, so I ran again. The hotel was out of reach now. I couldn't even see with all this rain. Well, I could but it was kind of hard to see anything.

People crowded the sidewalks, and I had to run on the road, almost getting ran over by a blue car. I ran back to the hotel. It was close by and I walked into my room, tired from running. Aidou wasn't there.

I raced back outside, looked around and went to a park. Where _was_ that idiot? Scattering birds flew away. I coughed and looked around._**  
**_

I sighed and ran to a nearby cafe and ordered some hot chocolate. I half-expected Aidou to be there. He wasn't. I payed for the hot chocolate and left. My legs felt heavier than lead as I ran. Rain fell down like tiny icy bullets. I couldnt keep up and I coughed even more. I stumbled to my room, and collapsed onto my bed after changing into my pjs, feeling a bit dizzy.

Then I realized Aidou was just in his room so I did all that running for ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. I shivered from the cold air, and walked into Aidou's room. He was already asleep.

"Aidou, wake up..." I murmured, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Tsukiakari?" He asked, barely awake.

"Why did you steal my blankets?" I asked, annoyance lacing my voice.

"Sorry. I was cold, here." He murmured, handing me a blanket.

"Thanks." I muttered and stormed out.

* * *

_The next morning Normal point of view_

Tsukiakari woke up and looked outside. _8:25am_. She yawned and got dressed. She decided to just make some breakfast, which she did, looked outside.

"Looks like it's going to be sunny today." She murmured.

After she finished her food, she walked to Aidou's dorm.

"Hey Aidou, can you invite Ruka, Shiki, Hoshikuzu and Maria?" She asked the blind, who was also awake.

"Sure. I'll tell Shiki to pay for the tickets." He said. Later that day, Shiki, Hoshikuzu, and Ruka arrived in Tokyo at the hotel.

"Ruka! You made it!" Tsukiakari beamed.

"Omigod, first time in tokyo!" Hoshikuzu replied.

"Second time in Tokyo!"

"Hundredth and counting." Shiki said.

"Damn! That's a lot!" The twins gasped.

"Well, what now?"

"Movies and pocky?" Shiki suggested.

"Shiki, let me tell you this. You. Are. A. Genius!" Aidou beamed, "This way, you can get your kiss with Hoshi and I can get mine with Tsukiakari!" Shiki and Hoshikuzu and Tsukiakari blushed. Ruka face palmed.

"Shut up!" Tsukiakari growled.

"Here, pocky." Aidou said, taking a piece of pocky and handing to her. She mumbled a thank you and took it from him.

"Hey! Quit stealing my pocky!" Hoshikuzu whined.

"Really? Try and stop me." Shiki teased and put a piece of pocky in his mouth. He decided to try and play the"pocky game with a unsuspecting Hoshikuzu.

"What're they doing?" Aidou asked.

"Pocky game." Tsukiakari said, "And Shiki won." Hoshikuzu and Shiki blushed and walked away.

"Wanna play the Pocky game?" Aidou smirked.

"I rather burn in hell." She dead panned. He went into an emo corner.

* * *

**The next chapter will be sort of fluffy with a side order of pocky, a beach ball, and randomness. See you at the next chapter!**


	19. Misadventures in Tokyo 2

**Happy belated Memorial Day! Oh and I just realized that Aidou's first name is actually Hanabusa, not Aidou... oh well! *sweat drops and gets hit with a box of pocky***

**So recap from last chapter: Aidou invited Tsukiakari to Tokyo, and Shiki, Ruka and Hoshikuzu came along.**

**Do I LOOK like I own a anime?****?****? Well, on with the story!**

* * *

_Normal point of view_

Tsukiakari and Hoshikuzu were bored. Despite the fact they were in Tokyo, they were still bored. Aidou on the other hand, had been walking for an hour. Tsukiakari sighed, and could of swore that Aidou had been staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Hoshikuzu asked.

"I don't know why but I'm worried about Aidou." She sighed. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"I dont know." Hoshikuzu shrugged. Tsukiakari looked at the sky._  
_

"Hello, Tsuki." A voice purred, alerting the Halfblood vampire. "Missed me?" She rolled her eyes._ 'Stupid Aidou.'_

"Go burn in hell." She narrowed her eyes. Aidou pouted.

"But I wouldn't be with my lovely Hime!" He said, and hugged her.

"GET OFF. _**NOW**_." Tsukiakari glowered. He went into an emo corner.

* * *

**_~timeskip with chibi Tsukiakari and Aidou~_**

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

"Tsuki?" Aidou's rang, "What's wrong?" I sighed.

"I'm bored, Aidou. That's whats wrong." I replied. He chuckled.

"You know what?" He said. I smiled. "I think I'm going to change your nickname to 'Moonlight'."

"Thanks." I beamed. He suddenly paled.

"Um, Tsukiakari?" Aidou asked, his eyes turning into a bright crimson. I reacted immediately, lifting the sleeve of my long sleeved shirt.

"Don't drink too much, okay?" I said as his sharp fangs poked my hand, drawing some blood. He bit down softly, and I relaxed as he started to drink. Wow, I've gotten _way_ too used to him doing this. Seriously.

I slowly started to feel a bit dizzy after a while. "Aidou...stop..." I said weakly. His crimson eyes returned to being their azure blue and he retracted his fangs from my hand.

"Sorry," he murmured, and licked my hand to remove any remaining blood. "Your blood is just so delicious." I was practically as red as Shiki's hair.

**"BAKA HENTAI!"** I screeched and stormed off. Looking at the bite mark, I sighed and put on a fingerless glove.

"Tsukiakari, want to go to the beach with us?" Ruka asked. "It's boiling hot outside!"

"Sure!" I replied.

* * *

After a couple minutes of just shopping, we got ready for the beach. I just got a black one piece and some flipflops and so did Ruka. Hoshikuzu's not really a fan of swimming, so she just read a book. I stepped outside and looked at Aidou. He stared at me. I stared back.

"What? No pervy comment this time?" I sweat dropped. He blushed, took off his hoodie and gave it to me.

"Just put this on." he ordered. I just shrugged and slipped on the hoodie.

"You know, you're acting weird." I said after I got on the hoodie.

"I am?" He laughed nervously, "Nope, that's ridiculous! You're being ridiculous, Moonlight!" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Liar." I dead panned, "See ya."

"Hey Tsuki-neechan! Are you going to swim?" Hoshikuzu asked, looking up from her Harry Potter book.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well, me and Shiki are staying in the shade!" Oh yeah, this is Shiki's private beach in Tokyo. _'Damn rich vampires.'_ WAIT-does this mean I'm rich too?! I _do_ remember living in a huge house when I was younger. Hooray! Mon ami! Mon ami! Yaho-I should shut up now.

Aidou was just wearing some normal clothes. A brilliant idea came into mind since he was standing on a high rock.

I snuck over and threw a pebble at him.

"AHHHHHHH! HELP!" he yelled as he fell into the ocean. Yes! Bull's eye! Target destroyed!

"Nice shot!" Ruka cheered.

"OH COME ON!" Aidou roared and stormed out of the water. I have never seen a blond boy look so embarrassed and angry at the same time.

He gave me a puzzled but annoyed look and poked my shoulder.

"What was that for?" I sweat dropped. He smiled playfully.

"Ok, it's on _now_!" He said and pushed me into the aquamarine water. I stood up, soaking wet and glared flaming daggers at Aidou, who was howling in laughter. He stopped and ran for the hills.

**_"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE IDIOT!"_** I shouted in anger, going into Demon Chibimode, and chased after him.

* * *

_Normal point of view_

"What's with you, Aidou? I thought you would, be all 'I wanna see Tsukiakari in a swimsuit!'" Ruka teased. Hanabusa blushed and bared his fangs.

"Shut up, Ruka!" He growled. The aristocrat vampire laughed at her cousin. Aidou obviously didn't want any other boys fawning over her, and was keeping her to himself.

Shiki saw this and hid under his umbrella after Ruka said the same thing, only with Hoshikuzu being the subject. Said girl hid under her own umbrella.

"Baka! I outta throw you to Mars!" Tsukiakari said in anger and punched him.

"OW! What was that for?!" Aidou whined.

"You're the literal 'punchline' of this joke." She glowered. Ruka, Hoshikuzu and Shiki sweat dropped.

"Um, hey can you refrain from beating my cousin? No matter HOW tempting it is?" Ruka asked. Tsukiakari pouted.

"Thanks Ruka!" Aidou said.

"I only saved you this once. Next time, Tsukiakari will be able to beat you to a pulp." Ruka stated. Tsukiakari sweat dropped.

"You _do_ realize I only some aikido right? And I carry around a antivampire gun?" Tsukiakari said. Aidou grinned.

"So I have a fair chance of beating you in a fight!" Aidou said, about to put his hand on Tsukiakari's shoulder when her eyes flashed a dangerous crimson and flipped him over so he landed in the sand while she stood tall. He blinked in surprise.

"Nope." She said in a monotone and walked away. He got up and smiled again.

"Cool." He said. Tsukiakari noticed that Ruka and Hoshikuzu had climbed up a high rock.

"Hey Tsukiakari-neechan! You should come up here, the view is amazing!"

"Be careful up there!" Tsukiakari said. She climbed up the rock with them.

"Wow, the view here _is_ amazing!" She said in awe. A couple Level E's walked up to them, grinning.

"Look what we've got here! A trio!"

"This is a private beach, you're not supposed to be here!" Hoshikuzu whimpered.

"Good, we're alone!" the level E's cheered. Tsukiakari looked around and saw a rock. She took it and threw it at one of the guys.

"Hey! Get out or I'll make you get out!" Tsukiakari growled. Aidou looked to see Tsukiakari about to fight the Level E's. He got Astra from her bookbag she had and said, "Moonlight, catch!"

* * *

_Tsukiakari's point of view_

I quickly caught Astra but for some reason, it rejected me when I tried to grab it._ 'Youve GOT to be kidding me!'_ And what I mean by "reject" I mean it tried to electrocute me.

"Oh come on!" I groaned, picking up Astra which only caused more sparks to appear. "Hoshi, Ruka, let me handle this!"

"But-"

"Go now, Hoshi!" I said. She nodded and ran down. The Level E's started to fight each other. I got Astra and threw it so it landed by Aidou.

"I'll put this back in your bookbag!" he hollered.

"Are you doing this?" I asked Ruka, referring to the level E's fighting. She nodded and said, "Run!" before she bolted back to Shiki, Aidou, and Hoshikuzu. The Level E's were gone now. I pushed Aidou back into a water, and this time when he came back to shore, he was covered in seaweed, along with a starfish in his hair.

"Dude, you look like a sea monster." Me, Ruka and Shiki said in unison.

"Sea monster, hmm?" I could practically feel him feel him smirk, which he revealed as he moved some strands of seaweed from his face. "RAWWWR!"

"Help! Idiot on the loose!" I yelped and ran. The seaweed went flying as Aidou used his super speed, picked me up bridal style and kept running.

"Let me go!"

"Okay, Moonlight!" he laughed, and set me down. I death glared at him.

"I outta shoot you." I growled.

"Oh, Moonlight! I know that Tsundere thing is just an act," He teased.

"With all due respect and for the sake of my sanity, SHUT UP." I glowered.

* * *

_ Hoshikuzu's point of view_

"So I heard that there was a haunted house by here. Wanna go?" Ruka said. I froze.

"Um, I'm not one for ghosts..." I sweat dropped.

"Come on! A ghost isn't going to hurt ya!" Ruka pouted. I hid under my bed, "Why are you hiding?"

"I don't like ghosts." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Scary."

"Sis, I know you're afraid of ghost but don't worry. Shiki's coming too." Tsukiakari said. I crawled from under the bed.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

At the haunted house, I stayed close to my sister and Shiki. He didn't seem to be afraid of anything.

* * *

_Shiki's point of view_

I glanced over to Hoshikuzu. _'Maybe she likes haunted houses.'_ Nope, she was hiding behind her sister. I sweat dropped.

A human in a zombie costume-holy crap! That's creepy!- snuck up on her.

"SHIKIII!"

I suddenly felt as I was being hugged tightly, not that I was complaining or anything. I looked around to figure out it was Hoshikuzu. She was shaking like a frightened mouse.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm scared..." She whimpered. Heat rose up to my cheeks as I hugged her back.

"It's okay, calm down." I cooed, running my hand through her silky hair. She relaxed a bit, and I smiled.

_'She's so cute.'_

"SHIKI!"

I looked up to see _**TWO DEMONS**_.

There was Tsukiakari, obviously in overprotective sister mode. Dark flames surrounded her, along with a dark aura and she was in total Demon-chibi mode. Her eyes were even were glowing a dangerous red.

Then there was the queen of demons, Ruka. Her eyes were crimson red, like Tsukiakari's.

"SO, thought you could get all pervy with my sister just because it's dark, huh?" Tsukiakari growled. I blushed.

"What?! No!" I said.

"Shiki's right but I wanna go home!" Hoshi squeaked. I stared at her, gazing into her light grey eyes. Then I ushered her out of the haunted house, along with her sister and Ruka.

* * *

_Normal point of view_

The next day, Hoshikuzu walked into the kitchen with Tsukiakari, Aidou and Ruka. Shiki was asleep on the couch, and Hoshikuzu saw him.

"Shiki? Are you okay?" Hoshikuzu asked softly.

"Sure he's fine! He always sleeps during class." Aidou shrugged.

"Aren't you talking about _yourself_?" Ruka raised an eyebrow. Aidou glared. Shiki suddenly woke up.

"Good morning..." He yawned.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Tsukiakari said.

"Usually vampires sleep during the day." Aidou replied, hugging Tsukiakari from behind, causing her to blush.

"Get off of me!" She growled.

"No, _Koibito-chan_." He purred. Tsukiakari blushed darker.

"DONT CALL ME SWEETHEART!" She yelled, and escaped his grasp. He frowned.

"Aww, you're no fun!" He whined.

A while later, Shiki was walking around and saw Hoshikuzu reading. His eyes were crimson red.

"Shiki? Are you okay?" She asked. He looked into her eyes and suddenly hugged her.

"Thirsty..." He murmured, breathing heavily as he took her wrist. Shiki sunk his fangs into her hand, and stared drinking.

She looked at him in shock but then he stopped, opening his eyes just a bit._ 'She's scared.'_

His fangs retracted and his eyes turned back to their original ice blue. Shiki stared at her, not able to say anything.

"Sorry." He said, "Couldn't control myself."

"I-it's okay." She replied. He shook his head.

"No, it's not okay." He said, his voice breaking. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Only one thought rang through his mind.

_'I'm scary.'_

* * *

** I added another cliffhanger... Well, all I can say is see you at the next chapter!**


End file.
